Morsure
by JeniSasu
Summary: Lorsque Katsuki se fait mordre par un super vilain ayant un gène de loup garous, il manque cruellement à Izuku qui prétexte un oubli pour faire un tour au lycée en pleine nuit. Au final, s'il avait sus tout ce qui impliquait d'être un loup garou, il y aurait sans doute réfléchis à deux fois... Ou pas.
1. Tension

Salut tout le monde !

New fic sur mon couple préféré ! Alors bon, laissez vos avis !

Cette fic c'est juste une idée que j'ai eu sur le tas et que j'avais envie d'écrire... Alors voilà... Et quand à ceux qui suivent et attendent la suite de 'désir brûlant' on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

La poisse.

Franchement, non mais quelle _poisse_ !

Je serre les dents, retenant un gémissement plus que mal venu alors que je fixais Katchan au-dessus de moi.

Les poings serrés de part et d'autre de ma tête tenant en appuis sur ses coudes, la tête baissée et la mâchoire crispée à l'extrême, une veine pulsait au niveau de son cou et de son front. Signe de toute la retenue dont il faisait preuve.

_Ka-

_La ferme…Chier Deku … la ferme…

Un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge ainsi qu'un petit gémissement. Il se mord la lèvre, et j'observe tendu, le fluide rougeâtre s'écouler au coin de ses lèvres.

Il relève alors soudainement la tête et je tombe dans son regard furieux.

J'observe Katchan, ses canines un peu trop longues.

Son corps tendu et ses pupilles dilatées.

Un grognement sonore s'élève alors qu'il baisse un peu plus les hanches. Son érection frappe soudainement la mienne avant de se retirer.

Un gémissement étranglé m'échappe et je me couvre aussitôt la bouche des deux mains alors qu'il fronce méchamment les sourcils.

_Sérieux…Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que t'es…venu foutre…ici bordel ? rugit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête, le souffle court.

Il frappe alors du poing qui s'enfonce dans le béton. Le bruit se répercutant contre les murs glacés du lycée et je ferme péniblement les yeux, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Oui qu'est-ce que j'étais venus faire ici en pleine nuit ?

Je… m'inquiétais.

Non… pas du tout ! M'inquiéter ? Pour Katchan ?

Elle est bien bonne…

Oui…Vraiment…

J'inhale en ouvrant les yeux, tombant sur sa chevelure alors que des sons étouffés s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était récupérer…Quoi au juste ?

C'est pas vrai…, pensais-je alors que mes hanches s'arquaient bien malgré moi, un feu léchant avec douceur chaque paroi de mon bas ventre.

Une pression semblait alourdir mon corps.

Une pression qui émanait du corps de Katchan qui, au-dessus de moi, se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de me sauter dessus.

Quoi que, c'était déjà fait.

Je dirais plutôt qu'il se retenait de me prendre. Là, tout de suite.

Je rougis alors que ma poitrine se contractait lentement. Mes mains sur ma bouche ne masquaient en rien les petits gémissements que je n'arrivais pas à contenir, ce qui me donnait droit au regard plus que meurtrier qu'il ne cessait de me lancer

_Pourrais-tu juste…La fermer…Abruti ? ...J'essaie de…putain j'essaie…

Un grognement sourd se fait entendre alors qu'il baisse à nouveau la tête, les muscles de ses bras étais si tendus. Son t-shirt était un peu trempé de sueur et sa musculature était plus que voyante.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas m'aider !

_J'essaie, chuchotai-je à travers mes mains, d'une voix si basse que je fus surpris qu'il m'entende

Son poing s'abattit juste à côté de mon oreille, soulevant une partie du béton alors que ses hanches se contractent violemment tentant en vain de se rapprocher des miennes.

Et c'est bien malgré moi que je me tends vers elle. Mon corps se met soudainement à trembler et un gémissement plus sonore que les autres m'échappe.

_Essaie mieux ! relevant vivement la tête, Katchan me fixe plus que furieux mais je ne peux que laisser mes larmes s'échapper librement

_Je-

_ _Putain_ Deku la ferme…Ne…parle pas…Ne bouge surtout pas…merde _surtout_ pas…

Il inhale et baisse la tête. Un son presque désespéré s'échappe de ses lèvres et c'est malencontreusement que ma cuisse frôle ses reins.

Il relève violemment la tête, ses pupilles dilatées devinrent deux fentes sombres et je vis du coin de l'œil ses ongles s'allonger. Il se passe nerveusement la langue contre sa lèvre. Son corps s'agite nerveusement comme pris de spasme et son front rencontre le mien.

Ce simple contact le fait s'arquer contre mon corps et il halète.

_Hey Deku, susurre une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Une voix qui venait de Katchan.

Une voix imposante, forte et qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

Ses muscles se contracte soudainement et ses hanches rencontre brusquement les miennes. Nos gémissements se confondent et je ferme un instant les yeux, le souffle court et voit de justesse Katchan grogner, réprimander…quelqu'un ? secouer la tête de droite à gauche et poser à nouveau sur moi ses pupilles à présent normales.

J'eus juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il avait disparu et un bruit - comme celui d'un objet heurtant violemment le sol – se fait entendre. Je me redresse difficilement et croise le regard contrarié de Katchan à l'autre bout du couloir, Il peste avant de disparaitre soudainement de ma vue.

Trop rapide.

J'observe interdit, le souffle court et le visage rougis, l'empreinte des paumes de Katchan laisser dans le mur.

Tout ceci se résume en quelques mots : Attaque de super vilain qui a mal tourné.

Vraiment très mal tourné

_Katchan, gémis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et d'apaiser la tension dans mon pantalon.

Un super Vilain avec super pouvoir, celui d'un _loup garou_ semblerait-il aurait mordu Katchan. Depuis celui-ci aurait attrapé un « gêne merdique de sa mère la sale enflure ! » selon le principal concerné… Je soupire en prenant mes jambes entre me bras.

Katchan qui n'était, bien avant ça, pas un modèle de calme et de sérénité, avec ce nouveau handicap, était encore plus susceptible.

Ses sens se sont énormément accrus, sa combativité… tout.

Et depuis ce temps-là, à peu près un mois maintenant, Katchan ne venait plus en cours avec nous se contentant des cours du soir qui avait été mis en place spécialement pour lui. Le temps qu'il apprenne pleinement à se contrôler.

Et pourtant, de ce qu'a laissé entendre notre prof d'anglais lorsque la classe lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Katchan, il avait clairement laissé entendre « Oh bien sûr ! Il s'en sort comme un poisson rejeté d'un canal en plein désert ! oooooh Yeaaah ! »

Bref.

On avait tous compris que ce ne serait pas pour maintenant qu'il fera son grand retour.

Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié un je ne sais quoi au lycée...Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir le chercher.

Même si je n'avais pas forcément besoin de ça pour mes devoirs du soir mais au final, je crois que…j'avais l'infime espoir de pouvoir le voir.

Je me crispe alors que je réalisais.

J'avais envie de voir Katchan.

Même inconsciemment, tout me ramenait à lui.

Je soupire et finis par me lever difficilement. Lorsqu'il m'avait soudainement attaqué en plein couloir, qu'il m'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de me coincer contre terre…lorsqu'il avait posé son regard plus que surpris sur moi, je compris qu'il …n'avait aucune maitrise sur son corps.

Que celui-ci avait réagi instinctivement.

À une présence…

Ou à la mienne précisément ?

Je rougis et passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, je me lèche la lèvre et avance péniblement vers la sortie du lycée.

Au final, je me suis laissé emporter dans…un truc que je ne maitrisais pas, que je ne comprenais pas.

Que je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il avait posé le front contre mon épaule, qu'un souffle brulant avait littéralement irradié la peau de mon cou qu'il avait juré et soufflé d'une voix sourde « Putain… tout mais pas toi. »

J'avoue, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai été contrarié, déçu aussi.

Parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui, que je voulais le voir.

Apparemment ce n'étais pas son cas.

Alors oui je répliquai, mais contrairement à son habitude il ne répondit pas, son souffle s'accéléra et ses épaules se sont tendue. Ses mains se sont ancrées dans le creux de mes reins avant de s'en aller comme s'ils avaient étés brûlés et se pose durement de chaque côté de ma tête.

A ce souvenir, je me mords la lèvre, la tension dans mon pantalon ne voulait pas s'en aller et je pose le front contre la vitre pour faire baisser la fièvre. Un soupir tremblant m'échappe

Je venais à peine de le quitter et il me manquait déjà.

Même s'il…il avait tenté de…

Je grogne de frustration, rouge comme tout et sort au pas de course du lycée et c'est dans un état second que j'arrive chez moi et m'écroule sur mon lit, lorsque mon portable vibre soudainement dans la poche de mon sac.

Je tâtonne lentement vers celui-ci et décroche sans prendre la peine de regarder qui pouvait appeler à une heure aussi tardive

_Tu es vraiment _stupide._

Mon cœur rate un battement et double soudainement d'allure, mes pommettes s'échauffent lentement alors que la voix de Katchan résonnait à mon oreille

_J'avais oublié, répondis-je d'une petite voix

_Non sans blague, rugit-il, un loup garou putain, y'a un loup garou qui se trimballe au lycée Tous les soirs et tu _oublies !_

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il semble essayer de reprendre son calme

_Mon poing dans ton visage la prochaine fois, ou-

_Je voulais te voir, le coupai-je

Sa respiration se bloque un instant avant de reprendre un peu plus laborieuse

_Vraiment ? susurre-t-il

Je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer son air narquois et un sourire supérieur en coin.

Et peut-être est-il un peu surpris.

Après tout je ne le lui ai jamais dit… il ne sait pas qu'il me…

Enfin bref !

_Oui…alors désolé...de t'avoir dérangé et...tout le reste.

Il souffle

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? … de ce que tu sous-entends ? ajoute-il au bout d'un moment

Malgré moi je baisse les yeux et me frotte le visage avec la main, mon corps tremble soudain d'appréhension.

Ok, Katchan n'est pas stupide mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Pas maintenant.

Je…ne suis pas prêt.

Un rire nerveux m'échappe

_Non, en fait, tais-toi. Tu vas sans doute dire une bêtise. Autant me baser sur ce que tu as laissé passer.

_C'est pas-

_Tu es débile, je le sais, tu le sais, ce n'est un secret pour personne mais tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques pas vrai ?

J'avale lentement ma salive et m'assois sur le lit

_Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix

_Sûr ? insiste-il un début de grognement dans la voix

Il se racle la gorge pour se reprendre et souffle à nouveau

Je suppose – à raison – que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

_Oui, dis-je encore plus bas

_Bien, dit-il d'une voix profonde, ce serais embêtant que tu changes d'avis. _Je ne suis pas partageur._

Un frisson me prend alors que j'entendais cette voix pour la seconde fois, celle qui venait de Katchan.

Sans vraiment être la sienne.

Je l'entends alors grogner, pester, un bruit d'un objet se brisant au sol, des bruits étouffés et un gémissement inarticulé avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Je cligne des yeux alors que la tonalité résonne toujours à mon oreille. Alors si j'ai bien tout suivi...il sait pas vrai ? Il sait ce que je ressens et...ça lui convient ? Est-ce que ça veut dire … ce que je pense ?

Un frisson de pur plaisir me prend et je ferme fermement les yeux, les poings crispés alors que des sentiments pèle mêle se propage dans mon corps.

La peur.

L'impatience.

L'envie.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé le lui dire et je l'imaginais beaucoup moins perspicace.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber en boule sur le lit, un message fais vibrer à nouveau mon portable.

Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je lis le message de Katchan

 _Renseigne-toi sur les loups garous. Leur condition, leur tempérament et leurs règles. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tes fesses. Crois-moi._

Était-ce moi qui avais des idées déplacées ou bien … ?

* * *

Voilà pour un début...

Alors concernant Désir brûlant, je compte la continuer. Parce-que j'ai reçus des mp et des reviews vraiment touchante pour moi et comme vous l'avez dit, autant continuer pour eux qui veulent bien reviewer ... Merci à vous.

Alors oui je continuerais désir brûlant. Mais je compte poster une fic sur Haikyuu dès à présent avant tout...

Avis et à la prochaine pour la suite


	2. Situation complexe

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! :)

 **Lady-Wyvern, Meari-chaan, Tsukyo-chan, Hinanoyuki, Keleana, Jiramo** Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre !

On en apprend un peu plus sur la situation de Katchan :)

* * *

Quand je me suis fait attaquer la veille par Katchan, je savais que j'aurai sans doute quelques remontrances le lendemain. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à me retrouver assis au beau milieu d'une salle avec le _directeur_ et la plupart des profs assis face à moi.

Je sais que j'ai merdé, que je n'aurais pas dû mettre les pieds au lycée tout en sachant… ce qui s'y promène mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher.

Alors c'est conscient de ma bêtise, de ma propre erreur que je baisse les yeux. Le directeur tousse, cherchant sans doute ses mots.

_Izuku Midoriya, sais-tu pourquoi tu te retrouves ici ?

_Eh ben, euh oui je pense, répondis-je d'une petite voix

_Es-tu _inconscient_ ? me demande monsieur Aizawa d'une voix lente

Je baisse encore plus la tête, les doigts serrant avec force mes genoux et j'entends le soupir peu discret d'All Might.

Je me tends, inquiet.

J'espère ne pas l'avoir déçu.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, faut croire qu'il s'agit d'un mal pour un bien, achève le directeur

Je relève immédiatement la tête, surpris alors que le directeur se passe une main pensive sous son menton.

_Vois-tu, depuis que Bakugo s'est fait mordre par ce super vilain, on a bien été obligé de faire des recherches sur l'existence des loups garous.

_Il nous est apparu qu'il en existe très peu, voire même pas du tout. Ce super pouvoir est de ce fait, extrêmement dangereux, lance notre prof à l'allure d'un cowboy.

_Lorsque nous l'avons capturé, encore dans son délire et apparemment fier d'avoir mordu un de nos élèves, il a très vite déchanté quand il a appris que Bakugo était encore vivant.

_Comment ça ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_D'après ce qu'il a laissé passer sans le vouloir, il semblerait que la survie de Bakugo face à cette morsure relève du miracle, énonce notre prof vocal en croisant les doigts sous son menton

_Mais bien que cela nous réjouit énormément, il n'en reste pas moins que nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur ce pouvoir, lance monsieur Aizawa, en plus d'être un super pouvoir c'est avant tout une race. C'est encore plus complexe.

_Euh, oui je comprends, dis-je un peu perdu

Par contre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'en parlaient.

All Might se lève alors de sa chaise, l'air grave.

_Lorsque le jeune Katsuki s'est fait mordre, il a immédiatement été mis en quarantaine, nous l'avons observé, et étudié si on veut dire. Bien que le terme soit assez…cruel.

Je fis la moue, assez d'accord sur ce qu'il disait alors qu'il se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_Mais ce que l'on a pu en déduire jusqu'à présent est juste sa super vitesse, ses forces qui se sont décuplées et comment dire… ?

_Un comportement assez troublant, achève notre seul prof féminin. Celle maniant le lasso

_Troublant ? Comment ça ? m'enquis-je sceptique

_Il lui arrive de parler seul, d'hurler, de se jeter contre le mur…

Je cligne des yeux.

Oui moi aussi je m'en étais rendu compte la nuit dernière.

Il semblerait que Katchan...ne soit pas seul.

Plus seul en tout cas.

_D'après ce qu'on a pu tirer du super vilain, lorsqu'un humain se fait mordre, soit il meurt de cette morsure car ne supportant pas la douleur de la transformation soit il devient lui-même un loup garou, lance monsieur Aizawa.

_Selon lui, aucune personne n'avait encore survécu à sa morsure, alors il fut assez choqué lorsqu'on vint lui demander des comptes là-dessus, continue notre prof qui manipule le ciment.

_En plus de cela, soupire le directeur, il semblerait que la morsure développe une certaine personnalité chez celui qui se fait mordre. Une personnalité exacerbée de la sienne.

Malgré moi, mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. J'écarquille les yeux, choqué.

Réalisant lentement ce que cela sous-entendait.

Mon dieu…Un autre Katchan avec...tous ses trait de personnalité...en _pire._

Dominant.

Je masque de justesse un gémissement et passe une main tremblante dans mes mèches.

Un Katchan encore plus…Je me lèche les lèvres et cligne des yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance et rougis face au regard moqueur de la femme.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin quant à personnalité déjà insupportable du concerné, alors je te laisse imaginer comment peut être l'autre, soupire Monsieur Aizawa en croisant les bras sur la table

_En effet, répondis-je d'une voix basse

_De ce qu'on sait, ces deux personnalités, encagées dans ce même corps doivent cohabiter. D'une manière ou d'une autre, enchaine All Might

_Mais pour le moment, cela semble être mission impossible. Le jeune Bakugo rejette de plus en plus violemment cet autre lui, déclare notre prof aux allures de cowboy.

_Et l'autre en question semble y prendre gout et s'amuse à le tourmenter, soupire notre prof à l'alter de béton.

_Cependant, commence le directeur en fronçant les sourcils, cette autre personnalité semble-t-il réagit automatiquement et assez violemment à ta présence.

Je me tends, rougis bien malgré moi et détourne les yeux un moment avant de baisser la tête.

_Ah… vraiment ? …murmurais-je embarrassé

Si cette partie était aussi celle de Katchan alors…Elle ne faisait que dire, avec beaucoup plus de violence ce que Katchan pensait pas vrai ?

Ou voulait tout simplement.

Je souris et me mords la lèvre du bas.

_Exact, renchérit notre prof vocal, après votre altercation, Bakugo semblait furieux, et pour la première fois l'autre a répliqué assez violemment.

_C'est d'ailleurs toujours étrange d'entendre deux voix distinctes sortir d'un seul et même corps, dis la femme un peu pensive en réajustant son masque sur ses yeux.

_Alors bien sûr, nous nous sommes à nouveau rendus dans la cellule de ce super vilain et en échange d'une baisse de sa durée en prison, il nous a révélé un point capital, dit monsieur Aizawa

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'enquis-je en relevant la tête, fronçant les sourcils

_Cette autre personnalité de ton ami est avant tout sa forme…son côté lycanthrope si l'on veut, c'est comme ça que celle-ci se présente à lui. Pour le super vilain, elle semble juste se manifester sous la forme d'un loup noir aux yeux rouges. Mais elle ne se manifeste pas ainsi.

_Celle de Katsuki n'est rien d'autre que...lui-même, soupire All Might, ce qui n'est semble-t-il, pas commun.

_Ces deux parties sont comme le revers d'une même pièce. Katsuki-kun doit faire la paix avec son autre moitié et l'accepter ! Mais il semblerait que le seul moyen d'y arriver serait de passer par toi, énonce le directeur un début de sourire aux lèvres

_...Hein ? demandai-je alors que mon cœur ratait un battement.

_Hier soir, c'était la première fois que cette autre moitié revendiquait quelque chose, c'était la première fois qu'une telle dispute éclatait, lance notre prof d'anglais

_C'est peut-être absurde, mais il s'agit de la seule piste que nous ayons. Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de toi pour convaincre Katsuki à accepter cette autre moitié.

_Moi ? demandai-je incrédule, mais…professeur…Je suis la _dernière_ personne sur terre que Katchan écouterait !

_Tu as peut-être raison, convint le directeur, mais tu sembles avoir une influence sur sa seconde moitié.

_Alors que choisis-tu ? commence monsieur Aizawa esquissant un sourire moqueur. Vas-tu nous aider à secourir ton ami ou vas-tu tout simplement lui tourner le dos ?

Je serre les dents, alors que la réponse me paraissait évidente.

Comment pourrais-je laisser Katchan affronter ça seul si je pouvais l'aider ?

Je lève alors un regard déterminé vers eux et certains esquissent un sourire, soulagés.

Je suppose que notre mauvaise entente devait leur faire douter de ma réponse.

Mais alors que je quittais ma chaise et que la plupart des professeurs quittaient la salle, j'interpelle All Might, lui demandant ce qui arriverait si je n'y arrivais pas.

Si Katsuki réfutait toujours son autre moitié.

Si je n'arrivais pas à parler à cette autre moitié.

All Might fronce un peu les sourcils et lâche les mots qui me figent sur place.

Mon corps me semble soudain peser une tonne alors que la gravité de la situation me tombait dessus.

Il mourra.

S'il continuait de refuser cette partie de lui…

Il finira par mourir.

C'est donc dans un état de stress ardent que je pris place dans une limousine noire près d'All Might. Il avait été décidé que ce serait lui qui m'accompagnerais jusqu'à l'endroit où Katchan était enfermé. Les autres continuaient à donner les cours et une autre partie cherchait toujours des informations sur les loups garous.

Tendu, c'est dans un brouillard complet que je descends de la voiture, pénètre dans ce qui semble être un hangar et reprend mes esprits lorsqu'on me tend une combinaison jaune avec une pompe à air accrocher à l'arrière. Je jette un regard interrogateur à All Might.

_Il ne doit pas sentir ton odeur, m'a-t-il lancé

Alors je supposais que cette combi devait masquer mon odeur.

Je l'enfile, un peu tremblant, enfile le casque et remonte la fermeture éclair.

L'on descendit des marches, semblant s'enfoncer dans la terre.

Durant un bon moment.

Lorsque l'on se retrouva devant une porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit…

C'est à travers une vitrine que j'aperçus Katchan.

Mon regard ne le quitta plus.

Je ne fis pas attention aux deux hommes dans la pièce vêtus d'une blouse blanche.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils dirent à All Might.

Je vis juste Katchan.

Dans une salle qui devait faire office de chambre.

Un lit brisé, les morceaux de bois éparpillés un peu partout, le matelas éventré, un vase brisé en mille morceaux, des griffures le long des murs…

Et Katchan assis, roulé en boule ne bougeait pas.

Mes jambes s'avancèrent bien malgré moi et je pose la main gantée sur la vitre.

Je l'appelai.

Mais il ne bougea pas, il me voyait pas…

Donc il ne bougea pas.

Je serre les dents alors que je sens des larmes me brouiller la vue, j'hoquète et ne peux que les laisser couler lentement contre mes joues, vu qu'il m'était impossible de les essuyer à cause de la combinaison.

Et cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

Car je fixais toujours Katchan.

Je l'appelai une seconde fois et je sursaute en le voyant se redresser soudainement.

Droit comme un i, il se gratte le cou, soupire, puis tourne la tête vers la vitre si vite que j'en sursaute une seconde fois.

_All Might, lance-t-il en clignant des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

_Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Katsuki-kun ? demande All Might à travers un petit micro.

Katsuki fronce les sourcils, cligne à nouveaux des yeux.

Il fit un pas et se retrouva immédiatement contre la vitre et je sursaute à nouveau.

Il était devenu ultra rapide !

Je jette un regard à All Might qui me fit signe de ne surtout pas parler.

Je me retrouvai alors face à Katchan qui pose le front contre la vitre, ses pupilles bougeant frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

_Vous êtes seul ? chuchote-il

_Oui bien sûr !

Katchan tique et un grognement s'échappe sa gorge qu'il effleure du bout des doigts. Il ferme les yeux, et renifle un moment.

Humant l'air.

Il ouvre les yeux et ses pupilles devinrent animales, ses orbes s'agrandirent.

_Deku-kun, susurre une voix animal, basse et lourde.

Je frémis, me mords la lèvre alors que le loup de Katchan esquissait un sourire un animal.

Le regard planté dans le mien.

* * *

C'est plutôt court et je m'en excuse ^^'

Avis sur ce chapitre ? ;)


	3. Explication

Salut !

Alors me voilà :)

Bon, alors vraiment merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir !

Je vous ai tous répondu je crois.

Alors voilà, je vous laisse lire la suite... En espérant qu'elle plaise toujours ^^'

* * *

All Might est quelqu'un de fort et de respecté. Tout le monde le sait.

Vraiment respecté. Partout.

Mais il a vraiment foiré sur ce coup-ci.

Vraiment.

« Pour ne pas qu'il sente ton odeur » a-t-il dit

Je me mords la lèvre et lui lance un regard de reproche à travers mon costume. Il se contente de lever les mains, un air d'excuse au visage et je me tourne à nouveau vers le loup de Katchan qui me fixait.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Je veux te voir

_Ah, laissais-je échapper n'étant même pas sûr qu'il puisse m''entendre

_C'est-

_Je veux le voir aussi ! m'exclamais-je en interrompant All Might, ne quittant pas Katchan des yeux.

_Vous le voyez déjà, là, répond l'un des hommes en blouse blanche.

Je lui lance un regard et décide d'ignorer sa remarque. Voire même d'occulter sa présence et me tourne vers All Might, les poings serrés

_Vous avez dit que…je pourrais l'aider, pour ça je dois lui parler ! Je dois aller le voir.

_C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! lance le second homme, il est encore beaucoup trop insta-

_Il n'est pas un sujet d'expérience ! répliquai-je furieux

Les vitres tremblèrent mais contrarié que j'étais, je ne le vis pas. Tout comme je ne vis pas All Might froncer les sourcils ni le léger sourire qui étire les lèvres du loup. Sourire qui s'effaça la seconde suivante.

All Might semble réfléchir un moment avant d'acquiescer.

Je souris, soudain excité et retire précipitamment la combinaison.

_Mais fais très attention Izuku, ce n'est _pas_ Katsuki, tu te rappelles ?

Cela eut le mérite de freiner mon élan. De couper mon entrain et je m'arrête face à la porte qui me séparait de la « chambre » de Katchan.

Je prends un souffle tremblant, hoche la tête et ouvre la porte.

À peine fis-je un pas dans la salle que Katchan se retrouva face à moi, sa main referma violemment la porte sur laquelle il prit appui avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

Son sourire n'était plus.

Il me fixe sans ciller et je me sens très vite mal à l'aise. Je me tends instinctivement quand il me saisit le menton de l'index et du pouce avant de me relever la tête.

_Je me demande….Commence-t-il à mi-voix, comment a-t-il fait pour tenir aussi longtemps.

Il se mord la lèvre et penche la tête vers moi.

_Respect mec, chuchote-il

Sa main quitte mon menton et remonte le long de ma joue puis fourrage dans mes cheveux.

C'est bien malgré moi que je ferme les yeux, accentuant la caresse.

Un grognement retentit dans la pièce et j'ouvre les yeux, tombant dans son regard exorbité.

Il cligne des yeux alors que sa seconde main se glisse autour de ma hanche et me plaque contre lui.

Il ferme les yeux et son souffle me caresse le cou, puis ce fut son nez… ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre.

Sa langue me chatouille le long du cou, accentuant la caresse contre une veine.

Je déglutis et sens l'intégralité de mon visage prendre feu

Ce fut à ce moment que le poing de Katchan s'abattit sur…sa joue, le propulsant contre le mur qu'il cogne dans un grand fracas.

_Ka-Katchan !

_La…ferme, me répond une voix passablement irrité…

_Katchan ! m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers lui

Mais il repousse la main que je lui tends et je recule d'un pas, un peu choqué.

Et j'avoue, un peu blessé.

Je l'observe se redresser difficilement et me jeter un bref regard, ses pupilles désormais normales me confirmèrent qu'il était de retour.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

_Je, en fait...C'est un peu long à expliquer.

Il grogne

_Comme tu peux le voir j'ai absolument _tout mon temps_ , réplique-t-il en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Je jette un regard sur le trou béant qu'il y'avait dans le mur et l'observe de dos.

Aucune égratignure.

_Dis Katchan…pourquoi est-ce que vous… Enfin tu…ne l'acceptes pas ?

Katchan s'arrête au beau milieu de la salle puis me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule

_C'est un parasite. Quoi de plus normal que d'essayer de s'en débarrasser ?

_Un parasite ? Non laisse-moi rire ! C'est que t'es cruel ! _Katchan_ , réplique aussitôt…la seconde voix

Katchan se tend, puis passe la main sur son visage.

Il semblait épuisé.

Doucement, je me rapproche de lui et lui frôle le poignet.

Il lève la tête vers moi.

C'est avec lenteur que je lui saisis délicatement le poignet, glisse la main dans sa paume et entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

Je rougis de mon audace mais ne le quitte pas pour autant des yeux.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand je sens ses doigts répondre à mon étreinte.

Je déglutis quand je vis ses yeux devenir animal un instant avant de redevenir normal.

_Katchan...murmurais-je à voix basse. Tu devrais l'accepter…sinon tu risques.

_De mourir, je sais.

_Tu es au courant ? Mais-

Il me coupe la parole en posant le pouce contre mes lèvres. Je sentis la chair de poule qui le prit.

Je sentis ses muscles se tendre à travers son t-shirt.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme.

Ferme les yeux et roule des épaules.

Il soupire, pose son front contre le mien et retire son doigt en une légère caresse.

Mon corps se réchauffe.

On était si proches...

Je me mords la lèvre avant de poser un léger baisé contre ses lèvres.

Il rouvre les yeux, surpris et je n'eus aucun mal à imagier All Might avec la même expression derrière la vitre.

_Qu'est ce…Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demandais-je à mi-voix

Katchan se tends soudainement, ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes, il grogna

Et je compris…que le loup était incroyablement frustré.

Il me lâche la main et me saisit brusquement par les épaules.

_Toi putain ! Juste toi ! Rien qu'un peu…chier, ça va pas nous tuer _merde !_ rugit le loup de Katchan le corps affreusement tendus, tremblant et la mâchoire crispée.

Je subis sa colère, choqué et un peu intimidé.

Il halète, se fige un moment avant de se retrouver la seconde suivante contre le mur d'en face, essoufflé.

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir mon visage pour savoir que je devais être magnifiquement flamboyant.

Je baisse les yeux, gêné, avec un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres.

Katchan soupire lourdement et se prend le visage entre les mains.

_Écoute Deku

Je cligne des yeux et tente de me reprendre et prend une grande bouffée d'air pour cesser de trembler.

_Contrairement à ce que tu…vous semblez pensez, nos différents ne viennent pas _uniquement_ du fait que je ne l'accepte pas. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Compliqué ?

Je fronce les sourcils, fis un pas vers lui mais me fige face au regard animal qu'il me lance entre ses doigts.

Le loup.

_Rien qu'à moi. Tu comprends ? chuchote-il d'une voix terriblement basse et séductrice

Des frissons me secouèrent de toutes parts et je rougis.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Mon corps se met soudainement à trembler.

_A moi seul tu saisis ? Pas de partage, mien, tout le temps.

Je rougis et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

Je le savais.

Mais l'entendre, c'était une autre chose. Ça rendait la chose encore plus vraie.

Plus palpable.

Katchan me désirait, me voulait.

Son loup veut me faire sien.

Tout comme il le désirait aussi.

Mais depuis quand ? Je n'avais…rien vu.

Je me mords la lèvre et chuchote d'une voix basse pour que personne et _surtout_ pas All Might ne m'entende.

_ça ne me dérange pas tu sais Katchan ?

_Je sais. En fait non. _On_ le sait.

Je lève alors la tête et sursaute en le découvrant à a peine quelques centimètres de moi, ses pupilles toujours animales.

Le loup de Katchan penche la tête sur le côté avant de la pencher au-dessus de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Le loup de Katchan.

Son alter égo à ce qu'il semblait.

Une personnalité…exacerbée de Katchan.

_En faites, tu es…une toute autre partie de Katchan c'est ça ?

_Si on veut, lance-t-il le regard fixé sur mes lèvres, en beaucoup mieux.

_Juste un condensé de ce qu'il est ?

Il pose le regard dans le mien et je cligne des yeux. Il esquisse un sourire en coin.

_Sans doute.

_En fait, tu ne veux pas me répondre.

Il hausse les sourcils, moqueur et pose le front contre le mien. Il souffle contre mes lèvres que j'entrouvre instinctivement.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur

_Oï Deku, en réalité, si je décidais de te prendre contre ce matelas à moitié éventré, tu ne me résisterais pas, lance-t-il d'une voix basse et séductrice.

Je cligne des yeux, choqué face à l'image plus que tentante qui s'imposait à moi.

_Et vois-tu, c'est ce qui _l'inquiète_ le plus.

Il rit.

Et ce son pénètre violemment par chaque pore de ma peau. Je me tends, serre les jambes et écarquille les yeux, choqué face à mes propres réactions.

Il penche la tête de l'autre côté puis m'enlace fermement.

Mon corps est pris de tremblement et je pose le front contre son épaule.

_Qu'est-ce qui…Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_C'est normal, chuchote-il à mon oreille, c'est tout à fait normal.

Il me caresse lentement le dos et je soupire de bien-être.

_Tout à moi, soupire-t-il, tout le temps. Mon compa-

Il s'arrête et son corps se crispe.

Sur le coup, je compris que Katchan avait dû intervenir.

Je cligne des yeux face à ce…soudain élan de douceur de la part de son alter-ego mais finis par enfouir le visage dans son cou et m'agripper au fin t-shirt qu'il portait.

_Dit…Pourquoi il...Vous passez votre temps à.… vous battre ?

_Ah, ça, lance-t-il en rigolant, Katsuki est un lâche si tu veux tout-

_ _Urusai !_ Hurle une seconde voix.

Je me fais alors repousser et tombe dans le regard de Katchan.

…Je commence sérieusement à m'y perdre !

_Katchan-

_Toi ! tu-la-ferme ! scande-t-il en me tournant le dos

Il empoigne rageusement ses cheveux, grogne peste et donne un furieux coup de poing dans le mur qui s'y enfonce jusqu'au coude.

_Vas t'en

_Quoi ? M'enquis-je

_Va-t'en ! hurle-t-il en se tournant vivement vers moi.

Ce que je vis dans ses yeux fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Katchan…Souffrait.

Je crois que ce fut à ce moment précis que je me rappelai du pourquoi j'étais là.

Du pourquoi j'étais venu ici.

Du pourquoi Katchan était aussi borné.

_Non ! répliquai-je, campé sur mes positions

_Quoi ? rugit-il tout bas visiblement furieux

_Non ! Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous passez votre temps à vous battre si vraiment il n'y a pas de problème comme tu dis ? Pourquoi est-ce que…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça avec… avec moi ?

Je l'observe la tête baissée, serrer les poings et me tourner le dos.

_Katchan…je dois savoir, tu comprends ? Si je peux t'aider alors-

Je me tus alors qu'il se retrouve soudainement face à moi. Il me prit le poignet et m'accola contre le mur.

Son regard se plante dans le mien et j'en rougis mais ne détourne pas pour autant le regard.

Je devais avoir des réponses !

_Tu veux que je t'explique ? Ok écoute, ouvre bien les oreilles, je ne le répèterais pas

Il pose la main qui ne me tenait pas contre ma joue, glisse sur mon menton, mon cou et s'arrête à la limite du col de ma tenue scolaire.

Il se penche vers moi et ces surpris que je vois sa pupille gauche devenir celle du loup.

Le coin de sa lèvre gauche s'étire en un léger sourire.

C'était bizarre.

Un peu effrayant aussi.

Sa seconde personnalité rigole alors que Katchan ferme péniblement les yeux. Je pose la main contre sa joue et caresse sa pommette du pouce.

_C'est cruel ça, chuchote le loup, tu n'oublies pas _quelqu'un ?_

Je me mords la lèvre alors que je libère mon poignet de la poigne de Katchan et pose ma paume contre sa joue.

Celle du loup.

Il grogne et se lèche les lèvres accentuant la caresse d'un mouvement de tête.

Je pose mon front contre le …leur ? Le sien ?

Bon sang je commençais à m'y perdre.

Katchan rouvre l'œil.

_Deku, murmure Katchan, il y a que…je te veux…Putain que je te veux.

J'halète alors que mon corps se rapproche du sien, que mes pouces caressent lentement ses joues, qu'il tremble. Le loup fronce lentement un sourcil

_Contrairement à ce que tu crois, on est pas si différents, lance le loup

_Non sans blague, réplique Katchan acide, tu sais tout ce qu'implique ce que tu me demande ?

_Tu sais ce qu'implique le _besoin_ de marquer _son_ compagnon, rugit, le loup, contrarié

_Il peut en mourir merde ! hurle Katchan

Il se défait de ma poigne, furieux et hurle de rage, sa voix s'entremêlant avec celle de son alter égo. Son corps se contracte et il pose le front contre le mur qu'il cogne à plusieurs reprises créant des fissures dans le ciment.

Je l'observe, choqué.

Je me sens…inutile sur le coup car bien que le loup me semblait...amical.

Katchan semblait en souffrir.

Et ça m'atteignait de plein fouet.

Je ne me rends compte que je pleure lorsqu'une larme coule le long de ma joue.

_Katchan…Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? chuchotai-je d'une voix étranglée

Son corps se fige et il se prend le visage entre les mains.

_Je te veux Deku, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ça en devient _vitale,_ dit-il en posant durement la paume contre le mur, si tu t'es renseigné, tu dois savoir qu'il existe plusieurs types de loup garous. De _l'Alpha_ au _docile_.

Il souffle, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le mur.

_On en est pas encore la merde va droit au but ! lance le loup d'une voix contrariée

_Pour faire court, continue Katchan ignorant la remarque de son double, sache juste que…j'ai _besoin_ de te marquer, tu comprends ? Qu'on sache que tu es à moi et a personne d'autre. Pour ça je-

Il se mord la lèvre, ses doigts s'enfonce encore plus dans le mur.

_J'ai besoin de te faire mien _et_ de te marquer, lance-t-il dans un souffle

Il se tourne alors brusquement vers moi et j'inspire violemment me rendant compte que j'avais cessé de respirer.

Mes poumons me brûlent.

Le loup pris totalement l'incidence sur lui et se retrouva face à moi en un clin d'œil.

_En d'autres termes…commence-t-il en posant la main contre mon ventre, de remonter le long de mon pectoral et de se posé sur mon cou.

Mon ventre se contracte alors qu'il se lèche impatiemment les lèvres, son regard poser contre mon cou.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, cela me semble évident.

Je suis vraiment idiot de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Mes pommettes rougirent, mon souffle devint rapidement court et je n'eus pas besoin de me voir pour savoir que je devais être un peu pitoyable à voir.

Mais il se contente de se lécher à nouveaux les lèvres et de grogner.

_Tu…tu as envie de me mordre.

Il quitte mon cou des yeux et plonge le regard dans le mien.

Son sourire s'élargit.

_Tout en te prenant contre le mur …Oh oui surtout ça.

Il ferme presque douloureusement les yeux alors que ses hanches rencontraient violemment la mienne

_Katsuki…Putain t'es cruel, gémit-il

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant

_Je me reconnais bien là, lance-t-il

J'écarquille les yeux, le sang battant à mes tempes et je rougis en sentant la bosse dans son pantalon.

_Cinq minutes, rugit-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus animale, juste _cinq petites minutes_

J'hoquète alors qu'un coup beaucoup plus violent me fit me tendre contre le mur.

J'halète alors que je sentais mon corps réagir beaucoup trop vite

Puis on corps se fige soudainement et il ouvre les yeux.

Son regard s'écarquille un instant puis un large sourire étire ses lèvres

_ _Arigato_ , susurre-t-il, Oh oui …je promets.

Il gémit et rejette la tête en arrière et ses hanches roulent à nouveau contre les miennes et un gémissement m'échappe.

Il releva aussitôt la tête, son visage au mien rougissant et…un peu perdus face à son air prédateur...

Celui d'un chasseur qui trouvait sa proie.

Celui d'un affamé face à son prochain plat.

_Pas de morsure. Pour le moment.

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que les boutons mon uniforme sautaient.

* * *

Je sais, je coupe admirablement bien XD

Désolé hun...:)

J'espère avoir répondu à la majorité de vos questions en tout cas

Laissez vos avis ^^


	4. Chien ou ?

Ohayo !

Alors bon, je poste un new chapitre de toutes mes fics aujourd'hui, Décadence, Morsure et Désir Brûlant j'espère que vous apprécierez XD

Alors voilà, merci pour vos comms, vos favoris et vos suivis, ça motive à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4 jours.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que j'ai quitté l'endroit où Katchan était retenu.

Quatre jours que j'ai _vraiment_ failli y passer.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être reconnaissant de l'intervention d'All Might.

Ou pas.

 **Flash-Back**

J'halète, et ma nuque rencontre le mur derrière moi dans un bruit mat.

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que la main de Katchan -ou plutôt de son loup- passe lentement le long de mon torse découvert. Les boutons de ma chemise sont éparpillés sur le sol.

Je me tends quand je sens sa main arracher le bouton de mon pantalon.

J'halète alors qu'un grognement emplit la salle.

_Oh là ! Oh là ! Oh là ! Doucement les jeunes ! lance la voix paniquée d'All Might

Ce qui eut le mérite de me réveiller en sursaut.

« Réveiller » parce que…putain j'étais loin, très loin de mon corps.

Et la voix d'All Might me ramena très vite sur terre.

Mais Katchan se contente de s'arrêter et de grogner si fort que cela se répercute dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

J'en tremble et retiens de justesse un gémissement.

Pas le moment !

Il relève soudainement la tête vers moi mais louche avec avidité sur mon torse et fronce les sourcils

_All Might ?... grogne le loup

Ses orbes roulent dans ses orbites et il crispe la mâchoire, un grognement de pure haine s'en échappe cette fois ci et c'est par reflexe que je lui prends le visage.

_Katchan, calme-toi d'accord ? C'est-

_Qui c'est ? demande-t-il d'un ton dur

Je compris que c'était pas à moi qu'il s'adressait.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Penche la tête sur le côté.

_Une figure paternel ? ...chuchote-il incertain jetant de brefs regards contre la vitre teintée juste à côté.

Il grogne.

_Putain…Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il voit ça, me demande-t-il

Je secoue frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

Non. Surtout pas.

Il ferme durement les yeux, une veine pulse contre sa gorge, prend un souffle tremblant pour se contenir.

Je sursaute quand il se retrouve de l'autre côté de la pièce, le poing enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans le mur.

_C'est bon, scande-t-il, et je ne suis pas sûr de supporter que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te vois dans cette situation.

Je me mords la lèvre, le corps tremblant et je tente maladroitement de remettre le bouton de mon pantalon.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Katchan ne bougea pas et je compris.

C'est à bout que je sors de la pièce.

Je vis Katchan par la vitre, toujours dans la même position.

Il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille.

 **Fin Flash-back**

All Might non plus ne pipa mot durant tout le trajet retour.

Ce qui me mit finalement très mal à l'aise.

Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? M'en voulait-il ?

…Était-il contre…ce qui se passait entre moi et Katchan ?

Pas que cela changerait quoi que ce soit sur ce que je ressens envers lui.

Mais c'était All Might…

Son avis compte énormément pour moi.

Je soupire et prend d'un air distrait la glace que Tenya me tend.

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi et on avait tous les trois décidé de faire une sortie au parc d'attraction qui avait ouvert il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de m'amuser.

L'humeur n'y était pas.

L'envie encore moins.

Le cœur, n'en parlons pas.

Mais j'avais accepté, pour Ochako qui avait tellement insisté.

Et pour Tenya aussi.

_Alors, quel attraction allons-nous essayer maintenant ? demande Ochako d'une voix enjouée

_Pas la centrifugeuse, pitié, suppliai-je

On y avait fait un tour trois fois de suite et mon estomac commençait à peine s'en remettre.

Je n'y survivrais pas une quatrième fois.

Tenya et Ochako éclatèrent de rire.

_Moi j'ai bien aimé ! La vitesse, il n'y a rien de mieux ! lança Tenya la main faisant de grands gestes en direction du monstre.

Mon estomac se tordit de crainte et je gémis.

_T'inquiète pas Deku-Kun ! On va essayer autre chose, pourquoi pas…Le tunnel de l'amour ? achève-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Petite voix que je n'entendis pas et je me rapproche d'elle.

_J'ai rien entendu Ochako, tu peux répéter ?

_Oh, eh bien non, rien, je disais juste… qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dans la maison hanté !?

J'acquiesçai et pris les devants

Ça, ça me parlait plus que le bousilleur d'estomac.

Je soupire, soulager manquant le regard rieur que Tenya lança à Ochako ni celle-ci rougir en se tenant le visage.

Par contre, un peu plus loin, je vis parfaitement le chien qui se tenait contre le stand de barba papa et faisant de petit aller-retour.

Je sus que ce client qui venait juste de recevoir sa barba papa…

_Eh ! hurle le client

Allait se la faire voler par ledit chien.

Je pouffe alors que le chien détalait à toute vitesse. Je lèche ma glace qui commençait à fondre.

Glace au chocolat.

Ce que Katchan n'aimait pas vraiment.

Katchan aimait les trucs sucrés, la glace au chocolat, il la trouvait pas assez sucrée.

Même s'il ne montrait pas son penchant, je me souviens très bien qu'il avait souvent des maux de dents quand on était gosse.

Je ris à ce souvenir d'un Katchan la joue gonflée, boudeur alors que sa mère le réprimandait encore une fois.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, fixant les nuages.

Même un infime détail me ramenait à lui.

_Katchan, gémis-je d'une voix étouffer

J'avais vraiment envie de le voir.

Il me manque.

Je fis la moue et cherche du regard notre prochaine attraction au même moment ou mon portable sonna.

Je m'arrête laissant Ochako et Tenya venir à ma hauteur et décroche.

_Ohé! Izuku

_All- All might?

_C'est assez urgent, n'aurais-tu pas vus euh, comment dire ça Katsuki-Kun ?

_Katsuki…Katchan ? lançai-je affoler

_Il est arrivé quelque chose à Katsuki-Kun ? demande aussitôt Tenya

J'entends du remue-ménage derrière All Might, des gens qui semblait s'affairer, hurler des ordres par ci et par là.

Et je compris.

_Katsuki-Kun s'est échappé !

_Com-comment ça ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, le corps tremblant

_On ne sait pas comment ça a pu arriver mais on s'en est rendus compte ce matin. Il était déjà assez instable depuis ton départ…

_Instable ? demandai-je de petits trémolos dans la voix

_Oui… Katsuki-kun n'a toujours pas refait surface, il semblerait que le loup prend une certaine ascendance sur lui… en plus de ça, on a eu un tout autre problème cette nuit.

_Quoi ça ? demandai-je d'une petite voix

Katchan…Ou t'es ?

_La prison s'est fait attaquer de _l'intérieur_ et la plupart des supers vilains se sont échappés.

_QUOI ? hurlai-je

Ochako et Tenya se tendent à mes côtés.

_Oui mais bon, c'est sous contrôle et les médias n'ont pas divulgué l'incident. L'on a pu tous les récupérer mais...Izuku il y'a un léger problème.

_Lequel, demandai-je en posant la main sur mon visage, m'attendant au pire

Et j'avais raison.

_Kiriyu s'est échappé. On pense que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette attaque.

Je serre les dents.

Oh putain.

Kiriyu c'est…

_Le super vilain qui a mordu Katchan, dis-je d'une étranglé

Je me laisse tomber et finis accroupi, serrant mon genou d'une main, le cornet en équilibre instable alors que l'autre main tremblait contre le téléphone.

_Oui…hier c'était la pleine lune alors on suppose qu'il y a un lien avec toute cette histoire.

Je ne dis rien, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

D'arrêter de trembler.

Katchan.

_Izuku-Kun...fais attention à toi, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur le lien que tu sembles avoir lui, tu comprends ?

_Oui, répondis-je d'une faible voix

La boule de glace quitta le cornet et tomba par terre.

Les voix s'agitaient toujours derrière All Might, j'entendis très distinctement la voix de Mr Aizawa demandant de couvrir tout le périmètre allant de la prison à l'orée de la forêt.

Je me mords la lèvre.

Ça représentait plusieurs mètres !

All Might coupa la communication.

_Deku-Kun, commence Ochako d'une petite voix, que voulait-il dire par...le lien que tu-

_Je vais rentrer, la coupai-je, n'ayant surtout pas envie de parler de ça

Alors que je n'en savais rien moi-même.

Je laissais tomber le cornet, m'excusais auprès d'eux et commence à marcher en direction de la sortie du parc.

Je ne vis pas l'air un peu blessé d'Ochako, ni celui inquiet de Tenya.

Je me mis juste à courir.

Parce que je devais retrouver Katchan.

Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées je reçus un message d'All Might.

 _Si je vois ne serait-ce que ton orteil dans mon champ de périmètre je te tue._

J'arrêtai de courir.

Bien que ce n'étais pas signé, j'imaginai aisément qui avait bien pu m'envoyer ce genre de message.

Mr Aizawa.

Je serre les dents, contrarié.

 _Reste calme Izuku, je te tiendrai informer._

All Might.

Je fais la moue et baisse les yeux, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui commencent à me monter aux yeux et quitte le parc bruyant d'un pas lents.

Je me dirigeai vers le parc de loisirs et me laisse tomber sur la balançoire.

Katchan a disparu.

De même qu'un super vilain qui est à l'origine de sa situation.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

Le soleil commençait à baisser lorsque je me rendis compte que je devrais rentrer. Je soupire et étire mon corps engourdi pour me détendre et quitte le parc.

Je marchais depuis un bon moment quand je me rendis compte qu'on me suivait.

Je m'arrête immédiatement, tendus et tourne lentement la tête derrière…Pour finalement la baisser.

Je découvre alors un chien.

Le même que celui qui avait chipé la barba papa.

Je cligne des yeux et m'en approche.

Je tends la main incertaine et lui touche la truffe puis lui caresse gentiment la tête.

Il semblait apprécier et je souris.

Je cherchai un collier autour de son cou mais ne découvrit rien.

_Tu es abandonné ?

Le chien ne bougea pas et je l'observai sceptique.

Son pelage était tout blanc aux reflets un peu jaunes et ses pupilles étaient de la même couleur.

Il n'était pas commun comme chien.

Je l'observe un moment alors qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Doucement je tends la main et il se redresse, me suivant alors que je continue ma route.

Je lui tourne le dos, un peu choqué et me demande dans quoi est-ce que je venais de me fourrer.

Je ne comptais pas adopter de chien moi ! pensai-je en arrivant devant ma maison

Et suite à cela je fis de mon mieux.

Vraiment de mon mieux pour le faire partir.

Mais rien n'y fit, il me suivit quand je montai les marches et arrive jusqu'au perron.

Il me suivit lorsque je monte lentement les marches pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ma mère qui s'affairait en cuisine.

Il me suivit dans ma chambre.

Et c'est désabusé que je l'observe tourner en rond dans ma chambre, reniflant tout ce qui lui tombais sous la main.

Sous la patte.

Au loin, le soleil était complètement couché et il faisait désormais nuit.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber par terre puis m'adosse contre le lit.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et ne vit aucun appel ni message.

All Might ne m'a toujours pas fait signe.

Aucune nouvelle de Katchan alors ?

Je gémis et me prends les pieds entre les bras jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'humide contre ma joue me fît me redresser.

Le chien était face à moi.

Il s'assit et me fixe.

Et je me sens tout d'un coup épuisé.

Par cette journée.

Et par toutes celles qui sont passées.

Doucement je me rapproche du chien et m'accroche à son cou, enfonçant mon visage dans son pelage.

Et le bien-être que j'en ressentis me fit me laisser aller contre lui.

Autant pour un chien errant, il n'était pas sale.

Il était même plutôt doux.

Il avait une légère odeur de barba papa et de… cannelle ?

Je soupir de bien-être et me frotte le visage dans sa fourrure alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

J'aurais cru à une statue si sa queue ne remuait pas lentement derrière lui.

Une minute, peut-être même une heure passa avant que je ne sursaute quand mon portable sonna.

Je me précipite vers lui alors que le chien s'éloigne et se place sous la fenêtre de la chambre.

Je m'adosse contre le lit et décroche à toute vitesse.

_Oui !

_Izuku-Kun comment est-ce que-

_Je vais bien ! le coupai-je avez-vous des nouvelles de Katchan ? demandai-je paniqué

Les oreilles du chien remuèrent et il tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

Mais angoissé comme j'étais, je n'y fis pas attention.

All Might soupire.

_Non, toujours rien. Nous avons inspecté les alentours et n'avons découvert que des traces de pas de chien et d'autres individus. Sans doute des joggeurs. Mais on continue nos ré-

_Euh All Might, l'appelai-je d'une petite voix

Le chien me fixait toujours.

_Je…Je vous rappelle.

Et je coupe sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Car à présent, c'était comme si je voyais ce chien pour la première fois.

Il était aussi grand quand je l'ai aperçu au parc d'attraction ?

Sa tête…devrait m'arriver…aux niveaux des hanches.

Le chien plisse les yeux…moqueurs.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine.

Ce n'était _pas_ un chien.

_Oh putain, laissais-je échapper

Le chien ouvrit la gueule, comme laissant échapper un rire

Et il penche la tête, de profil.

Le coin de sa gueule s'étire.

Ce chien me faisait…un sourire moqueur.

_J'y crois pas, dis-je d'une petite voix étranglée

Il jappe, se remets à quatre pattes et me sautent soudainement dessus avec une tel force que surpris je me retrouvai étaler sur le côté, par terre.

Son corps se crispe, se détend.

Se transforme.

Je me retrouve alors avec un corps allongé sur moi dont le cerveau n'allait pas tarder à court-circuiter.

Un corps pris de soubresaut.

Un corps nu.

Il rit.

_Katchan, dis-je choqué

_Nope, réplique une voix que je ne connais que trop bien

Le loup de Katchan lève la tête vers moi, ses pupilles se dilatent un moment et il éclate de rire face à mon air choqué.

_Katchan est en pause, il hiberne si tu veux, lance-t-il

Il me lèche lentement toute la longueur de mon cou.

_Là, c'est _Katsuki_ Deku-Kun, lance-t-il en grognant. Non...En ronronnant ?

…C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé d'Ochako ? XD !

Au prochain chapitre ! :)


	5. Mia ?

Hum hum !

J'ai un léger problème... Y_Y

*soupir* je vais bientôt poster _deux_ **two shot** et un **one shot** sur My Hero Academia qui sont toujours en cours d'écriture Y_Y... **Désir brûlant** est presqu'à son terme, **Morsure** en est _très_ loin et je me suis jetée dans une new aventure qu'est **Voyage temporel** Y_Y

Sans compter **Plaisir charnel** et **Décadence** d'un autre fandom (Haikyuu) Y_Y'

J'espère pouvoir tenir...Mais c'est dur de ne pas écrire ici, j'ai tellement à écrire et tellement de chose que je veux explorer que bah, je poste Y_Y

Après ce two shot et ce one shot...dites-moi de ne plus poster avant d'avoir au moins fini Voyage temporel !

J'ai vraiment peur de ne plus m'y retrouver ^^'

...Help me

J'espère avoir répondus à tout le monde ^^ merci pour vos encouragements, suivis et favoris :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

C'est une fois le choc passé que je réalise qu'il est _vraiment_ tout nu contre moi.

All Might en slip, All Might en slip, me répétai-je le corps tendu.

Ne surtout pas réagir.

Ne pas-

_Tu sais, tu auras beau penser à autre chose, ton corps _peut_ ne pas réagir mais hum, ton odeur lui, peut pas vraiment mentir.

Je me tends, embarrassé.

Il relève sa tête de mon cou ouvrit la bouche mais se fige soudainement.

_Kat, Katsuki ?

Il balbutie, pose la main contre sa gorge et tousse.

_Ah, putain, halète-t-il

_ça va ? Demandai-je en me relevant d'un coup

Il esquisse un sourire frustré

_Bah ça craint, y'a Katchan qui essaie de m'éjecter

Il fait une grimace puis se relève difficilement.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que je me redresse puis l'observe… s'étouffer

Il me jette un bref regard.

_Tu as _vraiment_ une influence sur lui, rigole-t-il avant de tousser

Et un filet de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres et coule le long de son menton avant de rencontrer le sol.

J'écarquille les yeux.

_C'est-

_Un mois maintenant ? ...Non…plus, murmure-t-il

Il souffle avant de se tenir le ventre et de tousser bruyamment éjectant du sang.

Son corps se tord soudainement de douleur.

Je vois ses pupilles changer, devenant normales avant de redevenir à nouveau animales.

Je tremble, incapable de bouger.

Choqué.

Et c'est au ralenti que je vois son corps chuter vers l'avant

Et pour une fois, je bénis mon corps qui réagit sur le coup, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol.

_Katchan ! l'appelai-je affolé

Il ne répondit pas, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne m'informa qu'il avait sans aucun doute de la fièvre.

J'observe le sang qui se repend sur mon avant-bras et c'est paniquer que je tends la main pour saisir mon portable et lance le numéro d'All Might.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler que je lui expliquai rapidement la situation.

J'étais encore en train dans le faire quand ma vue se brouillait et que les gouttes salées atteignait le visage tordu de souffrance de Katchan.

Je le faisais toujours, d'une voix tremblante quand j'entendis All Might appeler les autres profs d'une voix urgente.

Je le faisais toujours quand…All Might raccrocha.

Je ne sus pas quand le téléphone me quitta des mains et que je m'agrippe à Katchan, l'appelant d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il commençait à gigoter dans mes bras.

Le corps pris de tremblement.

Il grogne sourdement, mâchoire contractée.

Puis il ouvre un œil.

Un œil humain.

J'esquisse un sourire tremblant qui s'efface aussitôt.

Son œil redevint animal.

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant, presque désolé avant d'hoqueter et d'hurler en quittant mes bras pour se tenir le ventre.

Il frappe rageusement le poing contre le sol qui se fissure à peine les trois premiers coups.

Il vomit à nouveau.

Un vomi d'une couleur rouge pourpre qui me fit hoqueter.

C'est pas vrai, pensai-je le corps tremblant

Je tends la main vers lui au même moment où la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

All Might, Mr Aizawa, et le professeur Mic firent leurs apparitions suivis de plusieurs personnes en blouses blanche qui se dispersèrent autour de Katchan.

Qui grogna féroce.

Mécontent.

Je vis ses dents et ses ongles s'allonger.

Son corps se tend brusquement, comme en pleine transformation.

Et je compris.

Katchan essayait de se transformer.

Pour s'enfuir.

C'est alors que le professeur Mic s'approcha et All Might qui s'était rapproché de moi me mit aussitôt un casque sur les oreilles et je remarque dans la pagaille, qu'ils en portent tous.

Et monsieur Mic hurla de sa voix sonore.

Le corps de Katchan se contracte, violemment et il se tient la tête des deux mains.

Il hurle.

Pas de colère ou de rage.

Mais de douleur.

Mon cœur en rata un battement, plein de douleur et double de cadence.

Les larmes coulent su mes joues avec plus de violence et je me tiens la bouche des mains.

Le pouvoir de Mr Mic était assez violent pour un être humain.

L'imaginer sur un loup garou qui a une ouïe super développée.

Imaginer la douleur.

Alors c'est peiné et le corps tremblant que je vois Katchan perdre connaissance et tomber au sol.

Je vis les hommes en blanc qui se précipitaient sur lui comme dans un ralenti et je ne sentis pas All Might me relever et me tirer à sa suite.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent quand on me retire le casque alors que je suis assailli par plusieurs sons en même temps.

Les hommes en blouse blanche cachèrent Katchan de ma vue alors que je me faisais moi-même trainer hors de la chambre.

La dernière chose que je vis avant que tout ne devienne sombre…

Fut la tâche de sang sur le carrelage de ma chambre.

xx

xxxx

xx

_Izuku-kun ? m'appelle une voix

Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux fermés.

_T'y vas doucement, comme d'habitude All Might tu le maternes beaucoup _trop._

Et je reçus un coup dans le ventre.

J'hoquète et ouvre soudainement les yeux.

_Mais ça ne va pas ? s'exclame la voix d'All Might, la douceur tu connais ?

_Hun, réplique la voix de…

_Mr Aizawa, dis-je d'une voix essoufflé en me tenant le ventre

Je lui jette un regard perdu, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Et je reconnus l'infirmerie du lycée.

Sur un lit d'hôpital, pour pas changer.

C'est alors que les derniers évènements me reviennent en mémoire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_All Might ! l'appelai-je, et Katchan ?

All Might fronce les sourcils et prend place sur la chaise près de mon lit d'hôpital.

Mr Aizawa se place à ses côtés.

_Je suppose que cela a dû être dur d'assister à ça…

Les hommes en blancs.

Katchan qui hurle.

Je serre la couverture qui me recouvrait entre mes doigts et contracte la mâchoire.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, pensais-je

Il soupire avant de continuer.

_Il semblerait que Katsuki-kun fasse…comment dire…

_Un nouveau rejet de sa partie lycanthrope, termine Mr Aizawa en mettant les mains dans ses poches, comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

_C'est, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a retrouvé, dis-je d'une petite voix

Chose qu'il aurait sans doute dû éviter, pensais-je les larmes me montant aux yeux

Mr Aizawa soupire et passe la main contre son cou.

_Dans tous les cas il semblerait que le rejet soit plus violent cette fois ci

_J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi cela ne se déclenche-t-il que maintenant ?

_Tout simplement parce que c'était la pleine lune hier soir, lance une voix

Je me tourne comme tous les autres vers la porte qui venait à peine de s'ouvrir et où se tenait une femme.

Élancée, aux cheveux bruns lui arrivant au bas du dos et à la taille fine nous fixaient, bras croisés.

Elle avait des yeux félins, courbés vers l'arrière et un sourire …canaille, presque mesquin aux lèvres.

Elle rejette sa longue natte derrière elle et s'avance vers nous.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise banche dont les manches étaient repliées jusqu'aux épaules, sa jupe lui arrivait à peine aux genoux étais de couleur sombre.

Elle avait des bottes blanches lui arrivant au-dessus des chevilles.

Mr Aizawa ainsi que All Might lui laisse le passage. All Might me la montre de la main.

_Izuku, je te présente Mia, on l'a rencontré…dans la forêt, par pur hasard. Elle à accepter de nous aider

_Si l'on veut, répond-elle ne me quittant pas des yeux, alors c'est toi le compagnon…tu es mignon tiens, remarque, ne t'approche pas de nous avant de t'être fait marquer. Ça risque d'être dramatique sinon, lance-t-elle d'une traite

Je l'observe et cligne des yeux, ayant du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire

_Qui est-ce ? demandai-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil à All Might

_Eh bien, commence-t-il en se grattant la joue, il semblerait qu'elle soit…euh, chef de meute

_...Hein ?

_Chef de meute, répète-elle en fronçant les sourcils, il y'a un _problème_ ?

_Non ! répondis-je aussitôt, surpris face à cette soudaine animosité que je sentais émaner d'elle

_Bien, fit-elle en croisant les bras, en réalité, vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas ici par hasard

Elle fronce les sourcils et pose les doigts contre son menton

_Il semblerait qu'il y'ai un alpha dans les environs, ça m'intéresse, finit-elle d'une voix

Songeuse.

Elle esquisse un sourire…séducteur ?

Ok, je n'allais pas l'aimer celle-là.

Je fronce les sourcils en resserrant ma prise contre le drap ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_Du calme louveteau, ton compagnon ne m'intéresse pas sur ce plan-là. Quoi que, compagnon, tu ne l'es pas encore... Par contre, j'aurais bien besoin de son statut.

_Un alpha ? lance All Might

Il échange un regard avec Mr Aizawa que je ne compris pas.

_Oui…c'est pour cela que je me suis autant éloigné de la meute, elle fronce les sourcils, il a dû se transformer à cause de la pleine lune.

Elle soupire et frissonne

_Je l'ai senti même à une tel distance…dit-elle tout bas le regard perdu au loin

Elle cligne alors des yeux et s'approche encore plus de moi puis s'assois sur mon lit avant de croiser les jambes.

Elle était tout en finesse.

Chacun de ses gestes dégageait une assurance et une grâce qui me laissa sans voix.

_Si tu me promets de bien vouloir m'aider, alors j'aiderai ton compagnon.

Je cligne des yeux

_Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que c'était à cause de la pleine lune que son état s'est soudainement dégradé…Mais quand je l'ai vu au début il avait l'air d'aller !

Elle hausse un sourcil

_Il était sans doute sous sa forme lupine.

J'acquiesce

_Eh bien, il aurait mieux fait d'y rester. Durant la pleine lune il est normale et vital de marquer son compagnon…Chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Rester sous sa forme lupine devait être un moyen de ralentir ses effets.

Elle soupire

_Sans doute qu'il a dû se transformer pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Je me crispe en réalisant que…c'était sans doute à cause de moi.

J'halète.

Katchan je suis désolé !

_Il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire accepter son loup, lance soudainement Mr Aizawa, il juge que le prix à payer est beaucoup trop élever.

Il me jette un bref coup d'œil et je me tends.

J'enfonce le cou dans mon épaule et me mets à trembler.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Une morsure de loup garou a plus de chance de tuer que de transformer.

Et Katchan ne voulait pas me faire subir ça.

_Il y a bien un moyen, lance soudainement Mia

Je relève aussitôt le visage vers elle, qui me fixe imperturbable.

_De ce que vous m'avez expliqué, il semblerait que ce jeune garçon soit en conflit avec lui-même…son loup ayant pris sa propre apparence pour le contraindre…

Elle soupire et sourit.

_Cela démontre juste l'énorme confiance que ce jeune à envers lui. Le seul qui peut le terrasser, le soumettre…c'est lui-même.

Elle rit.

_Son loup n'a fait que suivre ce principe. Je suis impressionnée, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Elle tape dans sa main soudain impatiente.

_Le seul moyen de l'empêcher de passer l'arme à gauche, est de le lier à son compagnon _et_ de le faire accepter son loup.

J'acquiesce buvant les moindres mots sortant de sa bouche

_Mais…fit-elle avec une petite moue, vus le comportement du concerné, il a un caractère… assez violent.

_Autoritaire, lance All Might

_Un abruti de première, finis Mr Aizawa

_Tout ce que je cherche, murmure-t-elle si bas que je ne l'entendis pas

Je cligne des yeux alors que j'admettais bien malgré moi que …eh ben oui c'est Katchan.

C'est ce qu'il est.

Je soupire.

_Alors c'est plutôt simple, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire énigmatique, il suffit juste de les confronter.

_N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils font déjà ? lance Mr Aizawa en fronçant les sourcils

_Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Les confronter l'un _face_ à l'autre.

J'écarquille les yeux, de même que Mr Aizawa et All Might et la fixent, éberlués.

Choqués.

Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?...

* * *

New perso de mon invention...Vous lui faites confiance ? XD

À bientôt pour la suite et...Pour toutes les news fics qui viendrons Y_Y (j'en suis à la fois contente, inquiète et épuisé)


	6. Confusion

CC !

Alors bon, Mia à susciter...des réactions diverses XD ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ^^

Mais je pense que vous serez plus situé sur elle dans ce chapitre.

Et aussi, semblerait que certains s'inquiète sur son importance dans l'histoire. Euh, je pas vraiment dire beaucoup la dessus pour le moment, elle est importante, certes mais pas dans le sens d'évincer katsuki ou deku...Elle est importante pour l'information et la solution qu'elle va apporter XD

Alors pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

 **RARs:**

 **Jiramo** : CC, merci pour ta review XD. Oui, Katchan est un Alpha, tu as vus juste XD. T'inquiète pas pour Mia, de toute façon, t'en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour les interactions katsu/Deku, contente que t'aimes ces scènes XD surtout que j'adore les écrire (J'espère que ceux de ce chapitre te plairont), mais fallait ce petit moment pour montrer que ...Katchan allait mal ;)

 **Keleana** : Mia XD tu l'aimeras ou pas dans ce chapitre... ;) Et non pas moyen que Katchan meurt, Deku n'y survivrais pas ^^' Et oui elle compte bien les séparer, comment ? bah tu verras, quand ? pas de chap en tout cas ^^' Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que t'aimeras ce chap ;)

 **Guest** : CC, merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Katchan reviens dans ce chapitre ..d'une toute autre façon qui laisse prévoir assez de chose ^^' Mia ? eh bien tu seras un peu fixer dans ce chapitre ! merci :)

 **Kira Walker** : Toi, c'est clair Mia tu l'aimes pas XD. Pour la confrontation, tu comprendra quand elle arrivera, mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre ^^'. Pour les publications, eh bien je finir mon rapport de stage (ENFIN) je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour jongler entre mes fics et mon rapport ^^'

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton comm, tu en apprendra plus sur Mia un peu plus bas...ou pas XD

Alors j'ai répondus à tout le monde ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Les paroles de cette Mia résonnèrent un bon moment en moi après qu'elle soit partie.

Une chambre lui avait été offerte par le directeur et elle logeait apparemment dans le lycée.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des lieux aménagé pour ça…

Je soupire en me retournant dans mon lit.

J'ai pus quitter l'infirmerie, mais ils n'ont pas voulus que j'aille voir Katchan.

Ni même me dire ou il était.

Alors j'ai du rentrer chez moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux, me recouvrant entièrement de ma couverture.

Cette femme.

Cette...Mia.

Je ne l'aimais pas.

Peut importe ce qu'elle me disait…j'avais du mal à lui faire confiance.

Encore moins à l'apprécier.

Au fond de moi…quelque chose me disais de ne surtout pas me rapprocher.

De ne pas la laisser s'approcher de Katchan.

Et j'en avais fais la requête à All Might qui a vivement accepter.

Cette femme ne verra pas Katchan sans mon accord.

Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Je croise les bras sous la couverture.

Elle a dit pouvoir aider Katchan.

En le confrontant à lui-même…mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ?

Qu'est-ce que ça impliquait ?

Et…elle a dit que Katchan était un Alpha.

…un Alpha.

Rien que ça, pensais-je en serrant les dents.

Je ferme les yeux alors que les paroles échangées avec All Might un peu plutôt me revinrent.

Quand il m'a saisit le bras et m'a murmurer de faire attention.

Un Alpha...ce n'est pas n'importe quoi…

Pas n'importe qui.

C'est un chef, un guide.

Quelqu'un d'important pour les loups garous.

Puisqu'il est au sommet de la hiérarchie.

Avoir quelqu'un de tel sous sa coupe…peut ouvrir certaines portes.

Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

…Voila, ce qu'il m'a dit.

Bien vrai que j'étais…fier.

Après tout il s'agissait de Katchan pas vrai ?

… _Mon_ Katchan.

Mais au final, tout ça se résumait à une chose.

Mia, n'étais pas digne de confiance.

Elle s'est dit chef.

Chef de meute.

Sauf que, les loups garous, il n'y en a pas au point d'en dire qu'il existerait une meute.

En tout cas, je croyais que Katchan et Kiriyu était les seuls bien avant que Mia ne débarque…

Mia…

Serait-il possible qu'elle dise vrai et qu'une meute vivent dans cette forêt incognito ?

Est-ce possible en sachant que cette forêt bien que vaste…ne peut abriter une tel espèce sans que personne n'en sache rien ?

…Ou pas ?

Ou venait-elle…d'un endroit encore plus éloigner et que la pleine lune l'ait fais sentir la présence de Katchan… et qu'elle se soit rapprocher ?...

Comme elle l'a elle même dite ?

La pleine lune pouvait avoir de tel effet ?…

De toute façon, je ne suis pas un loup garou, je ne peux que supposer.

Le seul qui pourrait m'éclairer sur tout ça, le seul qui pourrait m'en parler et que je croirais sur parole, c'est Katchan.

Mais dieu seul savait dans quel état il était actuellement.

Et je devais lui parler de Mia.

Du fait qu'elle dit pouvoir l'aider…

Le simple fait de penser à elle me donnait une désagréable chaire de poule.

Je...ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de Katchan.

Mais ….elle a dit pouvoir l'aider.

Et Katchan se meurt à petit feu.

Je gémis et me recroqueville contre moi-même.

Le temps passe et Katchan refuse toujours d'accepter son loup.

Cette autre partie de lui.

Katchan et Katsuki.

Un petit sourire m'échappe en repensant au loup se nommant lui-même.

Sourire qui s'efface bien vite en me rappelant du sang qui avait teinté mon carrelage de rouge.

Heureusement, il n'y était plus quand je suis rentré.

Je n'aurais pas supporté.

Alors finalement...que devais je faire ?

La laisser le voir et donc nous aider alors qu'elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance ?

Ou refuser son aide et…laisser Katchan mourir ?

Je me mords la lèvre

La seule solution serait que Katchan me morde et accepte son loup.

Mais...ne peut-il pas tout simplement accepter son loup et éviter de mourir ?

Pour…me laisser un peu de temps face à l'hypothèse d'une morsure ?

Non, réalisais-je en ouvrant les yeux

S'il accepte son loup...ce serais comme s'ils fusionnaient.

Alors Katchan ressentira toujours ce besoin vital de mordre.

Il ne pourrait pas résister comme il le fait actuellement.

Mais s'il ne le fait pas, il mourra.

Et s'il le fait...je meurs peut être.

Ou peut-être pas…

Je gémis de frustration en rejetant la couverture.

Une faible lumière traversait les rideaux de ma fenêtre.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Et Katchan avait-il dormi ?

Le maltraitait-il ?

Je serre les poings en me redressant et en quittant mon lit.

Je devais voir Katchan !

Je me précipite alors à la douche, m'habille prestement et…me plante devant la porte de ma chambre.

Hum...euh…je fais comment pour voir Katchan si personne ne veut que j'aille le voir ?

Je ne sais même pas ou il se trouve !

Je soupire de dépit et me cogne le front contre la porte.

_C'est pas juste, gémis-je dans le silence de ma chambre

Au même moment, mon portable vibre contre ma table de nuit et c'est en trainant les pieds que je m'y rends.

Mais lorsque mon regard se pose sur celui-ci, lorsque je vis qui m'appelait.

Je le saisis vivement et décroche aussitôt.

_All Might !, m'exclamai-je

_Izu-

_Je veux voir Katchan ! Le coupai-je, ce n'est pas juste que-

_Justement, j'y venais, je t'envoie l'adresse. Fais vite.

Et il raccrocha aussitôt.

Je fixe mon portable, un peu étonné par ce brusque revirement de situation mais mon portable vibre dans ma main.

Le mail qui contenait l'adresse ou se trouvais Katchan.

Alors je mis mes interrogations de côté et sors à vitesse grand V de ma chambre et prévient ma mère à la hâte.

Je cours un bon moment avant d'enfin trouver un véhicule.

Au final, c'est le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine que j'arrive à l'hôpital générale.

All Might m'accueil et c'est sans un mot que je le suis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on prend des escaliers qui s'enfonce dans le sol.

Je serre les poings, me rappelant du même manège la première fois que j'ai rencontré le loup de Katchan.

J'espérai juste ne pas assister au même spectacle que la dernière fois.

Katchan enfermé comme dans un bocal avec des êtres en blanc qui l'ausculte comme un rat de laboratoire.

Pas ça…

Je fronce les sourcils d'appréhension alors que l'on débouche enfin sur …une porte.

En métal.

Je déglutis alors que celle-ci était ouverte par All Might.

Dans un grincement qui me fit me tendre.

Je pénètre alors dans une salle semblable à celle de la dernière fois.

Je crispe les dents et lance un regard à All Might qui se gratte la tête gêné.

N'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Toujours pareil, pensai-je contrarié

Je détourne mon regard qui se pose contre l'énorme vitre face à moi.

J'ignore les hommes en blouse blanche.

J'ignore All Might qui suit mes pas précipité jusqu'à la vitre.

Seul l'être allonger dans le lit de l'autre côté de la vitre m'intéressa.

Cet être dans une chambre toute blanche.

Katchan.

J'ouvre la bouche et l'appelle doucement.

Une buée se forme contre la vitre alors qu'il ne bougeait pas de son lit, deux perfusions le reliaient à une machine et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement.

Je l'appelai une seconde fois, un peu tremblant.

Mais je n'eus aucune réponse.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave, pensais-je en crispant la mâchoire

_Il ne peut pas t'entendre

Je me tourne et tombe sur …Mia.

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un bref regard à All Might qui hausse les épaules qui jette ensuite un regard à Mr Aizawa qui roule des yeux.

Je reporte mon attention sur elle, vêtu d'une robe ample, bleu nuit lui arrivant à mi cuisse.

Sa longue chevelure n'était plus natté et étais retenu en une queue de cheval.

_Pour être franche, je suis étonner qu'il soit encore en vie, dit-elle en se rapprochant de la vitre, je peux m'approcher ?

_Non, lançai-je sec

Elle me jette un regard surpris et je baisse la tête avant de me tourner contre la vitre.

_Je veux d'abord lui parler

_Je te l'ai dit ta voix peut pas l'atteindre. Si tu avais été marqué alors sans doute que tu-

_Je veux lui parler, en _quoi_ est-ce un problème ? Demandai-je acide

Je…ne me reconnus pas moi-même.

Mais cette fille…ne me plaisait pas.

Elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Une voix en moi n'arrêtait pas de me dire que cette fille veut me le prendre.

Qu'elle veut me prendre Katchan.

À cause de son statut.

Un Alpha.

Je me mords la lèvre.

_Je peux entrer ? Demandai-je à mi-voix

_Oui, lance All might en croisant les bras et en se rapprochant, c'est en parti pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes. Il ne réagit pas. Ces fonctions vitales sont à présent stables. Mais… il ne se réveille toujours pas.

_C'est parce que-

_J'y vais ! Lançais-je coupant volontairement la parole à Mia

Je m'approche de la porte, prend une faible inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre toute blanche de Katchan.

Si blanche qu'elle en était inquiétante.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, manquant ainsi l'éclat de colère qui refléta les pupilles de Mia un court instant.

Doucement je me rapproche de lui.

Il portait un t-shirt gris sans manche.

Je passe une main un peu tremblante dans ces cheveux, la couverture ne le couvrait qu'au milieu du torse et j'y pose la main.

Avant de sursauter.

C'étais léger mais...

Katchan à réagis.

Il a frissonné.

Je me mords la lèvre et me rapproche de lui.

Je pose mon front le sien alors que ma main dans ses cheveux massait lentement son cuir chevelu.

Je ne doutais pas qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre.

Mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois, d'une voix cassé.

D'une voix dont j'essaie de maitriser les tremblements.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je me lèche les lèvres.

Je fais de mon mieux pour calmer mes tremblements.

_Katchan, dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante, s'il…te plait réveille toi.

Je me lèche les lèvres soudainement sèches.

_J'ai besoin de toi, chuchotai-je

Mon poing se referme contre la couverture.

Il entrouvre les lèvres et ses mains tendues le long de son corps bougent sous la couverture.

Je me recule un peu alors que son corps est soudainement pris de léger tremblement.

C'est avec lenteur qu'il se recroqueville, me faisant dos un instant, se tenant le ventre en gémissant.

Les perfusions s'arrachent.

Je porte les mains à ma poitrine, serrant ma prise contre mon t-shirt, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Me faisant dos, je ne le vis pas ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Ni froncer un peu les sourcils alors qu'il humait l'air.

Ni sa mâchoire se contracter de colère.

…Je vis encore moins ses pupilles devenir animale un court instant.

Mais je le vis tourner la tête vers moi.

Lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur moi, j'halète et essuie rapidement mes larmes qui s'étaient mise à couler.

Bien que j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer devant les autres.

Et surtout pas devant Mia.

Mais j'avais la frousse.

Une peur bleu.

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

Et si…

_Katchan, haletai-je en me prenant le visage le corps tremblant

Je ne le vis pas cligner des yeux et se tourner vers moi, se couchant de profil.

Je sentis juste ses doigts se refermer contre mon poignet et me tirer vers lui.

Je retire la main de mon visage alors qu'il me poussait à me mettre sous la couette.

Je gémis doucement en enfouissant le visage dans sa poitrine, humant son odeur qui m'a tant manqué.

Coucher ainsi, dos à la vitre, ils ne le voyaient pas.

Elle ne le voyait pas.

Et ça me rassura

Katchan n'était qu'à moi.

Il pose le menton sur ma tête avant d'y poser le front.

Je soupire.

_Katchan

_Deku, répond-il d'une voix faible

Son souffle me caresse le front.

Je serre les dents en l'enlaçant.

Il semblait tellement faible.

_ça va ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix

_J'ai connus mieux, murmure t-il

J'ouvris la bouche mais me crispe soudainement.

La main de Katchan parcourait mon dos.

Par-dessus mon t-shirt.

Vite.

Beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un ayant une voix aussi faible.

Beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un étant sensé être affaiblis.

Je fronce les sourcils et tente de relever la tête mais sa prise se resserre sur moi

_Ka-

_Toi, ça va ?

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué.

Cette phrase…

Cette _simple_ question.

Et ce même ton affaiblis…finis par me convaincre.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Katchan.

Même s'il arriverait que Katchan s'inquiète pour moi… _jamais_ il ne me le demanderait de cette façon.

Pas de manière si directe.

Mes doigts se crispent sur son t-shirt, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais saisis.

Katchan jouait la comédie.

Pourquoi ?

C'est alors que sa main passe sous mon t-shirt.

J'en aurais rougis si j'étais pas aussi choqué et perdu.

Mais lorsque l'index de Katchan se mis à tracer des contours sur mon dos.

Je compris.

Certes ils ne nous voyaient pas mais nous entendaient sûrement.

Et Mia, bien que Katchan ne sache rien pour l'instant, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait une ouïe sur developper.

Comme Katchan.

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me concentrer.

Des lettres.

Des mots.

…Une phrase.

 _Une louve ici ?_

Je cligne des yeux, incertain me demandant bien comment il à put deviner.

Je ne fis qu'acquiescer.

Il soupire et pose un baiser sur mon front.

Son doigt se remet à caresser mon dos.

 _Veux quoi ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, hésitant

_Je …je suis content de te voir Katchan, répondis-je en m'accrochant encore plus à lui

Espérant qu'il comprenne.

Sa seconde main se resserre contre ma hanche.

Son doigt se remet en mouvement, plus rapide.

Plus…impatient ?

 _Laisse-la entrer_

Je me tends et secoue négativement la tête.

_Veux pas te perdre, répondis-je le corps tremblant

Cette femme...me faisait flipper.

Au fond de moi je me disais qu'elle avait un moyen.

Un moyen de sauver Katchan.

Mais surtout de me l'enlever.

Katchan défait notre étreinte et je lève la tête vers lui.

Et un frisson me prend.

La pupille droite de Katchan.

Était animale.

Il …non... _ils_ étirent un sourire.

Katchan _et_ Katsuki.

_Je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais, lance t-ils d'une voix rauque

Et …je compris à nouveau.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant.

Katchan et...le loup...était d'accord.

Pour une fois.

J'en aurais sourit, si je n'étais pas aussi étonner.

…Qu'es-ce qui…s'est passé ?, pensais-je alors qu'ils haussent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble.

Moqueur.

J'ouvre la bouche choqué alors qu' _ils_ posent un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ils esquissent alors un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

_Laisse donc cette garce entrée, chuchote-il si bas que j'eus du mal à saisir.

Son corps se tend contre le mien, impatient

_Laisse donc Mia venir nous voir.

* * *

XD, je sais...je donne plus de question que de réponse ^^

Sorry...(ou pas)

Un indice..eh bien, Katchan n'a pas fait que se _promener_ dans la forêt avant de retrouver Deku au parc d'attraction.

Au prochain chapitre ^^


	7. Choc

Salut !

Alors.. Ce chapitre fut un peu compliquer à écrire ...

C'est une scène ou Katchan montre toute.. Sa fureur on va dire.

Et aussi désoler de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je le ferai la prochaine fois (mauvaise connexion et pas assez de temps. Vraiment désoler)

Merci pour tout vos encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est tendus que je quitte le lit de Katchan et me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvris lentement.

C'est bien malgré moi que je fis signe à Mia d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle écarquille les yeux un peu surprise par mon geste mais se précipite aussitôt vers moi.

Ce qui me rassura.

Elle n'avait rien entendu de notre discussion.

Je lui cède le passage et c'est souriante qu'elle pénètre dans la chambre de Katchan.

Katchan qui se redresse lentement du lit alors que je referme la porte, ignorant volontairement le regard plein de question d'all Might.

Je me mords la lèvre en la voyant s'approcher de lui d'un pas élégant alors que Katchan finis par s'assoir au bord du lit, la tête baissé.

Mais le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un violent bruit résonne à mes oreilles alors que le mur à mes côtés se fissurait.

Je cligne des yeux alors que Mia et Katchan avait disparus de ma vue.

C'est figer que je tourne lentement la tête vers la gauche et écarquille les yeux en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Katchan maintenait la gorge de Mia dont le corps était partiellement enfoncé dans le mur.

Elle gémit, les yeux révulser et saisis le poignet de Katchan pour tenter de se libérer mais celui-ci grogne et l'enfonce encore plus dans le mur.

_Qu'est-ce que…tu …fais ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix étouffer

Choqué, je finis par me rapprocher de Katchan dont les doigts qui ne tenait pas Mia se contractent et craque soudainement.

_Oh tu sais _très bien_ ce que je fais, lance Katsuki en grimaçant

_Katchan…, murmurai-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait violemment et all Might et Mr Aizawa firent leur apparition

_Katsuki qu'est-ce que- commence All Might

_Alors raconte, commence Katchan en riant coupant la parole à All Might, dit moi ce qui t'amène ici, demande t-il en resserrant à nouveau sa prise.

Mia gigote et tente de s'en défaire.

Ses ongles s'allongent et elle grogne.

Mais Katchan l'enfonce encore plus dans le mur et elle gémit sous la douleur.

Le bruit que ferait un petit chiot.

_Allez raconte nous, susurre-t-il en grognant, raconte nous ce que t'ai venus foutre ici, lance Katchan en la retirant brusquement du mur

Il la traine par terre avant de lui laisser la gorge et de saisir sa longue chevelure dans un même geste brutal.

Il la jette brutalement contre terre.

Mia tousse et un mince filet de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que Katchan pose le genou au milieu de sa poitrine, ignorant le regard paniqué bien que meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait.

_Hé gamin, tu ne crois pas que- commence Mr Aizawa

_Ne vous en _mêlez pas_ , susurre…Katsuki

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il nous jette un bref regard par l'arrière.

Une pupille animale se pose sur nous.

Je déglutis et me rapproche de lui, le contourne pour me poster face à eux.

Malgré mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Malgré le faite que je ne comprenais absolument rien dans ce qui se passait.

Quelque chose en moi ne voulait tout simplement pas rater ça.

Rater cet instant ou …Katchan faisait preuve d'autant de force.

Je rougis, chose qui n'étais pas approprier à la situation alors que Mia hoquetais à mes pieds, la poitrine compresser.

Katchan grogne de satisfaction à mon approche alors qu'une partie, une toute petite partie de moi étais choqué face à ce que je ressentais.

Je me promis d'y repenser plus tard.

Les ongles de Katchan s'allonge contrastant avec celle de Mia.

Sauf que celles de Katchan commençaient à s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

Mia se met soudainement à paniquer, sa tenue est tâcher d'un beau rouge alors qu'elle gesticule pour s'échapper.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, _désoler_ , je ne pense pas que tu puisses parler dans cet état, susurre Katchan en enfonçant le bout de l'ongle de son pouce dans sa gorge.

La vue de son sang me fit grimacer.

Minute…Katchan ?

Je quitte Mia des yeux, cherchant le regard de Katchan et le découvre à nouveau comme tout à l'heure.

La pupille animale et humaine fixait Mia avec un air de pur ravissement.

Il grogne.

_C'est pas grave, je vais le faire pour toi, lance-t-il un sourire en coin

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lance soudainement All Might tout aussi perdus que moi

J'essaye de calmer mes tremblements alors qu'un silence quasi religieux s'installait.

Mia allait-elle confirmer ce qu'elle nous a tous dit plutôt, ou avouerait-elle ?

Avouerait-elle être une menteuse et nous avoir mentis tout le long ou au contraire maintiendrait-elle ce qu'elle nous disait ?

Est-elle réellement sincère ?.

_Je savais qu'on aurait du se débarrasser de toi !, rugit-elle furieuse

…Apparemment la seconde option était la bonne.

Katchan rigole en faisant pression de son genou sur sa poitrine.

_Non sans blague, et c'est _toi_ qui allait t'en charger ?... Ou peut être Kiriyu ?

Ce simple prénom nous coupa le souffle alors que Mia grimaçais.

Ces canines s'entrechoquent alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche d'agacement.

_Cet idiot n'a pas voulus m'écouter !, lance-t-elle en tremblant, quand il s'est échapper…On devait…mais tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute, gronde t-elle

Et... J'écarquille les yeux en voyant ses lèvres trembloter et ses yeux s'embuer.

_Tu l'as tuer, dit-elle d'une petite voix étrangler

Un frisson me saisit tout le corps et je fixe Katchan.

Sa pupille humaine se pose sur moi tandis que celle animale ne quittait pas Mia.

Il plisse la paupière, moqueur avant de revenir sur Mia.

_J'avoue, grogne t-il

Ses muscles se contractent d'un coup alors qu'il se redresse toujours en tenant Mia.

Ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre.

_Et c'était d'un pied mortel !, lance-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, t'aurais dut voir sa tête quand on se battaient ! Il a vraiment crus pouvoir prendre le dessus sur moi !, rigole-t-il méchamment.

Mon corps se tend alors que l'information parvenait à mon cerveau. De même qu'a celle d'all Might.

_Mi-minute Katsuki, tu as battu Kiriyu ?

_Battu, tuer, démembrer, achever tout ce que vous voulez, dit il en grognant alors que... Mia sanglotait à présent en tenant toujours son poignet.

Je remarquai que certaines de ses blessures commençait déjà a se refermer.

_C'était, sanglote Mia impuissante, c'est… il…

_Etait ton compagnon, _je sais_ , grogne t-il, il me l'a dit. En fait il m'a raconté _tellement_ de chose avant que je ne lui arrache la tête.

Arracher… la tête ?

Un petit frisson d'angoisse me prend alors que je cligne des yeux en l'observant. Sa pupille féline se pose brutalement sur moi.

_Oh t'inquiète pas Deku, toi c'est _tout autre chose_ que je t'arracherais, lance-t-il en se léchant les lèvres

_Reviens en aux faits, lance Katchan en roulant de l'œil

_Exacte, lance Katsuki en grognant.

C'était…Toujours aussi bizarre de les voir discuter ainsi.

Le même corps d'où deux voix distinctes, bien que semblable se chamaillaient.

Je me mords la lèvre en fixant Mia qui sanglotait toujours.

Elle déglutit quand Katchan resserre sa prise sur sa gorge.

Ses jambes battent désespérément le vide.

Kiriyu... Etait son compagnon ?...

Katchan l'a tué.

Alors sur le coup... La raison de sa présence ne fit plus aucun doute.

_Je m'attendais à te voir. Mais pas aussi vite. T'ai rapide, lance Katchan en rigolant. Mais ce n'est pas très étonnant. J'ai laissé mon odeur partout pour être sure que tu te pointerais.

Il se mord la lèvre, moqueur puis tourne la tête vers moi.

_Raconte, me lance-t-il

Je me lèche les lèvres soudainement sèches et commence à tout lui expliquer sous l'œil toujours surpris d'all Might et d'Aizawa.

Je lui racontai son arriver.

Ce qu'elle m'a dit par rapport à la pleine lune.

Le fait qu'elle puisse l'aider d'une quelconque manière que ce soi.

Sa demande pour le voir.

En ces mots je m'attendais à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux de surprise.

Qu'il' soit étonner ou choquer... Voir même impatient.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

Au point de lâcher Mia tombe sur ses genoux.

Elle tenta immédiatement de s'enfuir.

À une vitesse qu'aucun de nous ne vit.

Sauf Katchan.

Alors ce fut juste en face de la porte, derrière all Might et Mr Aizawa que la jambe de Katchan s'abat violemment sur le dos Mia.

Un os qui craque et un cri, comme celui d'un chien pris de douleur se fit entendre alors que le visage de Mia rencontrait le sol avec violence.

J'hoquète.

Katchan.

Arrête…

_Toi ?... Chef de meute ?, rigole t-il

Il s'accroupit au dessus d'elle, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il fronce méchamment les sourcils.

_T'as même pas le niveau d'un _oméga_ , susurre t-il cruel

_Katchan, l'appelai-je mon cœur battant rapidement dans ma poitrine.

Ses pupilles se posent sur moi et je secoue négativement la tete.

J'étais bien conscient que je ne devais pas lui donner d'ordre.

Un Alpha... ça ne recevait pas d'ordre.

Pas même de son compagnon…

Alors je devais faire attention à ce que je dirais.

Car ça pourrait déraper…

Même pour moi.

Peut être.

Ou peut-être pas, pensais-je alors que Katchan me fixait toujours, attendant ce que j'allais lui dire.

Ses pupilles animale et humaine me fixaient.

Mais…le compagnon…

Il reste à ses côtés, le conseil et l'Alpha l'écoutait.

C'est sans doute le seul dans la meute qui pouvait influencer l'Alpha.

Mes yeux se posent sur Mia, tremblante et incapable de se redresser malgré ses efforts.

Je tremble.

C'est bon, pensais-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Le cœur battant rapidement dans ma poitrine.

_Ca suffit, murmurai-je doucement.

Katchan fronce les sourcils et peste avant de se redresser.

Je m'approche de lui, fébrile et sa main se pose sur ma nuque et parcourt lentement mon cuir chevelu alors que je pose le front contre son épaule.

Mon regard se pose alors sur Mia qui ne bougeait plus.

Au fond, j'eus un peu mal.

Parce que je comprenais.

Je pose la main contre le t-shirt de Katchan.

Sur son cœur.

Je la comprenais tout simplement parce qu'elle a perdus son compagnon.

Son compagnon a été tué.

Par le mien.

Alors je ne pouvais que compatir.

_Elle comptait s'en prendre à toi, lance soudainement Katchan

Je relève la tête et plonge dans son regard mi-animal, mi-humain

_C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle à tenter de se rapprocher de toi, murmure-t-il, elle comptait me faire payer pour Kiriyu. Un compagnon pour un autre.

Un frisson d'angoisse me prend et je resserre ma prise sur son t-shirt

_Je suppose qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas eut le temps pour, lance t-il en fronçant les sourcils

J'en fis de même en me rappelant qu'en effet, à aucun moment elle n'a eut le moyen de se rapprocher de moi.

Que ce sois à l'infirmerie ou tout à l'heure dans la salle, j'étais toujours avec All Might et Mr Aizawa

Et je suppose qu'en étant dans les quartiers du Lycée, All Might à du garder un œil sur elle.

De même que Mr Aizawa.

Car aucun de nous n'a pus réellement lui faire confiance.

Je leurs jettent un regard et tombe sur le large sourire d'All Might et celui indifférent de Mr Aizawa.

Un petit sourire m'échappe alors que Katchan reprenais la parole en enfouissant le visage dans mes cheveux.

_À mon réveil, il y'avait quelques traces de son odeur sur toi. La même qui se mêlaient avec celle de Kiriyu quand je l'ai tué. J'ai pas apprécier, finit-il en grognant.

Sur le coup, je me demandai lequel des Katchan me parlaient

Leurs voix semblaient s'entremêler à présent.

_Comment l'a tu retrouver ?, lance Mr Aizawa

Katchan lui jette un bref regard.

_Il m'a mordus, j'ai, ou plutôt j'avais un lien avec. J'aurais pus le retrouver peut importe ou il se cachait

_Quoi ? lance All Might en fronçant les sourcils, et c'est _maintenant_ que tu nous en parle ?

Katchan hausse un sourcil et quitte mes cheveux

_Et à quel _moment_ au juste j'aurais dut le dire ? Quand j'étais enfermé dans ce truc ou quand Mic me _brisait_ les tympans ?

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, complètement d'accord avec lui.

All Might et Mr Aizawa ne dirent plus rien.

Bien qu'on ait tout les trois compris qu'ils leur envoulaient pour son traitement.

Sinon, nul doute qu'il leurs en auraient parler.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Katchan en fixant Mia qui a soudainement trembler au son de sa voix, s'il y a bien une chose de vrai dans ce que tu as débité comme connerie c'est bien cette _capacité_ à pouvoir m'aider.

Sa main quitte ma nuque.

_Alors tu vas _l'ouvrir_ et tout me raconter, lance-t-il en se baissant vers elle

Et …personne n'aurait pus prédire ce qui allait suivre.

Tout se passa comme dans un ralenti.

Alors que Katchan tendais la main vers elle.

Mia lui saisis brusquement le poignet.

Le corps de Katchan se crispe à mes coter et il fronce les sourcils.

Puis un pouf se fit entendre et je me recule alors que la fumée se dissipe rapidement.

Un grognement se fit entendre et j'écarquille les yeux.

Choquer et complètement figer.

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

Mon regard se pose sur Katchan... Et Katsuki.

Mon cœur rate un battement alors qu'ils se fixent tout aussi choquer.

Katchan aux pupilles animales et Katchan... Humain se fixaient.

Le loup baisse les yeux choqué sur Mia dont le corps était secoué d'un rire étrangler, elle tente de se redresser mais le loup pose le pied sur son dos.

Avec une telle douceur que le choc qui en résulta nous fit tous sursauter alors que Mia se retrouvait enfoncer dans le béton de plusieurs centimètres.

Son cri de douleur résonne à nouveau dans la pièce.

Katchan ne scille pas et fixe toujours ses paumes choquer.

Alors… C'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait quand elle parlait de les confronter ?

Oh mon dieu, pensais-je alors qu'ils se tournent vers moi comme un seul homme.

Semblant réaliser quelque chose…

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine alors que le loup esquisse un sourire sournois en se léchant les lèvres.

_Interessant, susurre t-il

Il tend la main vers moi, le bout de ses doigts frôle mon t-shirt mais Katchan lui saisis le poignet et ils se firent durement face.

_N'y pense _même pas,_ murmure Katchan mâchoire crispé

_Non _sans blague_ , réplique le loup, on en revient encore là…

_On en a _toujours_ été la.

_T'as conscience qu'on est plus vraiment dans le même corps là ? , demande le loup en esquissant un sourire en coin exposant sa canine, ça change _absolument_ _tout._

Je déglutis et jette un regard à Katchan.

Katchan qui hausse un sourcil moqueur.

_Au contraire, ça ne change _absolument_ _rien_.

Le loup rit et le coup de poing qu'il envoya a Katchan fut arrêter dans la paume de celui-ci.

Le loup fronce les sourcils et esquisse le même sourire moqueur que Katchan.

_Tu veux jouer à ça... Lancent-ils ensemble

Je cligne des yeux et fais un pas en arrière alors que leurs secondes mains se rencontraient.

Étais-je… Le seul à être toujours en état de choc ?

Pour être franc si j'avais jeté un coup d'œil all Might et Mr Aizawa, j'aurais vus qu'ils étaient aussi choqués que moi.

Mais je… n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite face a la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Deux... Katchan...

Je rougis et serre les poings alors que le loup se détourne de Katchan et tente de m'attraper mais Katchan l'enlace vivement par le torse.

J'aurais pu trouver ca flippant.

Si le loup... Ne ressemblait pas à Katchan et n'avais pas cet air si sournois en me fixant alors que l'autre Katchan commençais réellement à perdre patience.

Je…réfléchirai après sur le faite que Katchan, malgré l'absence du loup en lui, semblait pouvoir contenir sa force, contrairement à Mia qui était étendu et qui ne bougeais plus.

Je réfléchirais à ce que cela pourrait amener comme conséquence, le fait qu'ils soient ainsi séparés.

Je réfléchirais à quel genre d'Alter on devait faire face.

Car nul doute que c'en était un.

Je réfléchirais à ce qui m'attendait, maintenant que le loup et Katchan était dissocier et que le premier ne pouvait plus être aussi « retenu » par le dernier qu'auparavant.

Je réfléchirais à tout ça.

Mais pour le moment.

S'étais beaucoup trop pour moi.

Alors je m'évanouis.

Manquant l'air sceptique des deux Katchan qui me fixaient alors que ma tête heurte le sol.

* * *

Eh bien voilà XD mia, n'a juste pas eut de chance XD

Merci !


	8. Résolution en vue

Salut XD

New chapitre de Morsure

Désoler pour l'attente :')

 **RARs :**

 **Jiramo :** Cc ! J'avoue, le chapitre précédent était assez violent ! Mais c'est un loup garou après tout, et il s'agit de katchan, faut pas oublier XD. Et t'inquiète..Izuku réfléchis déjà à comment régler le problème des « deux katchans » même si il s'est évanoui sur le coup XD tu verras dans ce chapitre ^^

 **Keleana :** Cc XD oui, Mia n'étais pas digne de confiance ! mais elle a perdus son compagnon, ait un peu de compassion XD…Deku contente ?..à son réveil…tu verras en bas XD ! Contente que t'ai aimé ce chapitre

 **Nesseha :** Cc ! Contente que ma fic te plaise . ça gais toujours plaisir a entendre ! Contente aussi que mes idées te plaisent, je fais vraiment de mon mieux ! Deux katchan ! Deku va s'en sortir…. Normalement XD. J'espère J'espère que t'aimeras ce chap !

 **Anonimiaouss :** Cc ! contente que t'aimes cette fic ^^ et pour être franche, en lisant ton commentaire, le « 1 mois que tu n'as pas poster » m'a fait tilter, je me suis dit non, c'est impossible et je suis direct aller voir pour me rendre compte qu'en effet…ça faisait pile un mois XD désoler d'avoir tarder !, j'espère que t'aimeras cette suite aussi )

Les autres comme d'hab, par mp ^^

PS : J'ai finalement répondus au review anonyme sur Voyage temporel ! Je viens de l'éditer .. Désoler d'avoir tardée…

Bonne lectusang

* * *

J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar.

Voila ce que je me suis dit en ouvrant les yeux.

J'y ais vraiment crus les cinq premières minutes qui ont suivis mon réveil.

Vraiment.

J'y ais _vraiment_ crus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme choc ne me fasse lever du lit en catastrophe et tomber la tête la première.

Je me réceptionne in extremis sur ma main et atterris lourdement sur le dos en une grimace.

Un autre choc se fait entendre et je sens l'immeuble entier trembler.

Je cligne des yeux, me demandant bien ce qui se passe et jette des coups d'œil à la chambre.

Ah non, l'infirmerie de Yuei.

Un nouveau choc retentit suivis d'un grognement animal qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Je me redresse rapidement et porte une main tremblant à mon visage.

C'était bien un cauchemar tout à l'heure pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Je tremble à nouveau et recule de plusieurs pas jusqu'au lit en entendant les secousses se rapprocher.

La voix d'all Might et de Mr Aizawa résonnèrent en fond.

Ainsi que celle…du professeur Mic et je crus entendre une voix féminine.

Midnight sans doute.

Mes jambes touchent le lit au même moment ou la porte fut violemment éjecter et me frôle le visage, avant de s'encastrer dans le mur juste derrière moi

Je cligne des yeux alors que Katchan entre précipitamment dans la pièce.

Enfin je crus vraiment que c'étais Katchan, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoit un corps tout aussi lourd que le sien sur le dos.

Ils s'étalent par terre en un grand fracas.

Le sol se fissure.

J'ouvris la bouche et la referme aussitôt alors que celui que j'avais pris pour Katchan relève difficilement la tête.

Je tombe dans un regard animal.

Il grogne.

_Putain Katsuki t'ai coriace merde, grogne t-il en tendant la main vers moi

Avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol.

Et…Katchan sur son dos se redresse et pose une main dur sa la tête du loup, le faisant grimacer.

_Et tu crois que tu la tiens de qui, ton côté têtue enfoiré, réplique Katchan en une grimace

Il avait la lèvre fendu et ces cheveux était plus désordonnée que d'ordinaire.

Je compris que le loup à dut lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

C'est alors que Midnight fit son apparition toute essoufflée.

Elle prend appui sur ses genoux et montre les deux Katchan de la main tenant son lasso.

_Vous-vous deux, cessez vos bêtises !

Elle soufflé.

_Mic, All Might, Aizawa ! Je les ais trouver !, s'exclame-t-elle

Aussitôt all Might fit son apparition.

_Bon sang ! Ça va Izuku ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tout tremblant.

Je reporte mon attention sur ceux qui se tenaient à a peine deux pas de moi, juste à mes pieds.

Ah…merde, ce n'étais pas un cauchemar.

Ces deux là...sont bien indépendant l'un de l'autre.

Re-merde.

Mon cœur ratte un battement et se mets à pulser plus vite.

Le loup grogne et relève difficilement la tête à cause de la prise de Katchan sur sa nuque.

_Deku, gémit-il, ils sont _si_ cruel avec moi !

Cruel ?, pensai-je en clignant des yeux.

Et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je fronce les sourcils.

_Comment ça ?, demandai-je un peu frustré et mécontent

Je me rappelai du traitement qu'il subissait, il n'ya pas si longtemps.

Le loup sourit en coin.

Katchan roule des yeux.

_Arrête d'être aussi mou avec lui Deku, dit Katchan la mâchoire contracter

Il resserre sa prise sur les cheveux du loup qui sourit toujours et le force à se redresser.

All Might s'approche alors d'un rapide alors que Katsuki qui se redresse.

Le loup tente alors de se redresser mais All Might lui menotte les poignets et les jambes avec des menottes toutes sombres.

_Vite ! vite ! vite ! vite !, lance le professeur Mic en faisant de grand geste

Le loup grogne et roule des yeux alors qu'all Might et le professeur Mic le tirait en dehors de la salle le plus rapidement possible suivis de Midnight.

Aizawa se contente de les suivre lentement.

Je les fixe s'en aller d'un pas rapide un peu choqué.

Mais le regard que me lança le loup remua un truc en moi.

Son regard me parut…blesser.

Abandonner.

Et...je fis un pas dans sa direction, mais Katchan me retint juste à temps alors que le loup disparaissais de ma vue.

Une seconde s'écoula avant que je ne lève la tête vers Katchan qui se tenait face à moi.

Et sur le coup, je réalisai que c'étais la première fois que je me tenais devant lui sans sa seconde partie.

J'avais juste…Katchan en face de moi.

Ce même Katchan, qui avant de se faire mordre était…

Je rougis, embarrasser sur le coup, même si c'était stupide.

Je l'entends alors soupirer et relève la tête juste au moment ou il se penche vers moi.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et je mon visage s'enflamme.

Il passe alors une main légère dans mes cheveux avant de la saisir brusquement et de me faire pencher la tête en arrière.

Je grimace sous la douleur avant qu'il ne pose brusquement les lèvres contre les miennes et approfondisse le baiser.

Un gémissement m'échappe alors que nos langues se rencontrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je me fonds dans ses bras et réponds au baiser le corps tremblant.

Ça m'avait manqué.

Il m'avait manqué.

Et c'étais bon.

Sa main quitte mes cheveux et se faufile le long de mon corps avant qu'il n'enlace mes hanches.

Il rompt un instant le baiser et me mord la lèvre.

J'halète, surpris, alors qu'il reprend mes lèvres avec avidité.

Il grogne alors que sa main passe rapidement sous mon haut.

Un frisson me prend et je m'agrippe encore plus à lui avant de rompre le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

Il halète et pose un baiser sur ma mâchoire avant d'en prendre un bout entre ses lèvres.

La décharge qui me vrilla les reins me prit tellement au dépourvus qu'un long gémissement m'échappe.

Ses doigts se crispent contre mon dos et il arque les hanches en plongeant le visage dans mon cou.

Je bouge à mon tour et nos érections se frôlent un instant.

Nos gémissements se confondent et je rejette la tête en arrière, le corps tremblant.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un grognement terrifiant se fit entendre.

Un grognement qui me glaça le sang au point ou je quitte précipitamment l'étreinte de Katchan.

Katchan qui peste et pose une main tremblante sur son visage pour reprendre pied.

_Putain, marmonne t-il

Le grognement reprend, toujours aussi terrifiant et mes jambes tremblent soudainement.

Je manque de tomber en avant mais Katchan me retiens, tout aussi tremblant que moi.

L'on tremble tout les deux pour des raisons bien différente.

De rage et de contrariété pour sa part…

De peur, pour ma part.

Une peur que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Comme si…Quelqu'un m'en voulait.

Quelqu'un de vraiment flippant.

Quelqu'un à qui...je devais obéissance.

En faites…c'est comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'interdit, que j'aurais pas dut…

Je fronce les sourcils, le corps toujours tremblant, me rappelant ma réaction quand le loup et Katchan brutalisait Mia.

Ma réaction face…à tant de brutalité et de force…

Je me mords la lèvre et ferme les yeux alors qu'un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, me provoquant un nouveau frisson.

Un frisson qui me fit serrer les jambes.

Et je compris…

Compris que ma réaction était dut...à mon statut.

À celui que j'occupais près du loup.

C'est tremblant que je lève un regard perdu sur Katchan.

Katchan qui contracte sa mâchoire.

_Pourquoi je-

_Il est en colère, dit Katchan en rapprochant mon corps du sien

_Pourquoi ? Je, j'ai rien fait ! Répliquai-je perdus

Katchan hausse un sourcil, me prends les hanches et les rapproches des siennes.

Nos érections se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, bien que dans mon cas, elle soit moins présente que la première fois.

J'écarquille les yeux et baisse les yeux en comprenant.

Il l'a sentit.

Il…le prend comme une trahison.

Même si c'était envers lui…mais ce « lui » ne l'acceptait pas et en plus…ils ne sont plus dans le même corps.

Je rougis.

Il l'a du sentir que je…

Je déglutis et ferme les yeux.

Je romps mon étreinte avec Katchan et me dirige vers la fenêtre.

Les grognements avaient disparus.

Je souffle et me tape plusieurs fois les joues pour reprendre pied.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration, essayant de me remettre les idées en place.

_Katchan, qu'est devenue Mia ?, lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui

Lui qui s'était rapproché, me faisant sursauter.

Il passe une main contrarié dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher vers moi si vite que j'en sursaute une seconde fois.

_Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de me rejeter, susurre t-il tout bas

J'écarquille les yeux et lui prends aussitôt le visage, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_C'est faux !, m'exclamai-je dans la précipitation, tu-je- arrête …Katchan tu-tu sais que je t'aime, murmurai-je embarrasser

Il serre les dents, mais reste toujours furieux.

Je me mords la lèvre et pose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me retire les pommettes rouges.

_Mais Katchan...que tu le veuille ou non…il fait partit de toi tu sais …tu dois…on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça …il doit retourner en toi tu comprends ?

Katchan contracte encore plus sa mâchoire si s'étais possible.

_Accepte le ka-

_Que j'accepte de te tuer, c'est ça ?

Je me fige sur le coup, et fais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraitre ébranlé par la dure réalité qu'il vient de me balancer au visage.

_C'est...on en est pas encore là d'accord ?, pour le moment on doit en savoir plus sur l'alter de Mia…on verra la morsure plus tard, ça te va ?

Il fronce les sourcils, mécontent puis acquiesce.

Je lui donne alors un baiser pour l'en remercier et l'enlace lentement en posant le menton sur son épaule.

Il en fit de même sur ma tête.

_Vous avez interrogé Mia ? , demandai-je

Depuis combien de temps me suis-je évanouie ?

_Ouais, soupire Katchan, rien à en tiré

Il enfonce le visage dans mes cheveux et je rougis doucement.

_Elle a vite récupérer comme tu t'en doutes. Elle est enfermer au sous sol et ne veut _absolument pas_ l'ouvrir, grogne t-il

Son corps se contracte, furieux et je lui caresse lentement le dos pour le calmer.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait la forcer à parler, chuchote-il

Je compris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire qui c'étais.

_Mais tu te doute que cette bête n'a aucunement envie qu'on soit de nouveau uni

Je grimace.

Oui, je m'en doute.

Le loup n'a _aucun intérêt_ à être de nouveau uni avec Katchan.

Alors il ne nous aiderait pas.

Je soupire.

_Vous avez une idée de quel genre d'alter il s'agit ?

_Hun, vaguement, murmure t-il

Sa main remonte à nouveau son mon t-shirt et me caresse le dos.

Je rougis et enfoui le visage dans son cou.

_On suppose qu'elle arrive à dissocier certains matériaux ou objets.

_Ah, dis-je comprenant un peut mieux

Elle les a juste...dissocier.

Je frémis soudainement quand la main de Katchan remonte lentement jusqu'au creux de mes omoplates.

Et un nouveau grognement menaçant se fit entendre.

Je me tends dans les bras de Katchan qui grogne mecontent.

On rompt l'étreinte sans un mot.

Je ferme les yeux et pensai au loup.

Son regard s'ancra à nouveau sous mes paupières.

Ce regard blessé qu'il m'a lancé en partant.

Je frissonne et m'enlace étroitement dans mes bras.

Le loup souffrait, à sa façon.

Je devais trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Je devais aider le loup, et Katchan par la même occasion.

Alors j'ouvris les yeux et fis inconsciemment les cent pas dans la chambre.

Katchan soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit, le poing dans la joue et m'observe.

Si on résumait la situation…on va dire que je suis dans de beaux draps.

Je devais trouver un moyen d'annuler l'alter de Mia pour que Katchan et le loup fassent à nouveau qu'un.

Et ensuite...trouver un moyen de les faire s'accepter l'un et l'autre pour que Katchan ne risque plus de mourir.

Et ensuite…me faire mordre et…coucher avec…

Je rougis et fronce les sourcils, tentant d'ignorer mon ventre qui se tordait d'envie à cette éventualité.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Comment faire pour qu'il ne forme plus qu'un à nouveau ?

_Tu me donne le tournis, lance Katchan en grimaçant

Je relève la tête sur lui et tombe sur le calendrier accroché au mur juste derrière lui.

Je m'arrête aussitôt et écarquille les yeux, me rappelant.

Me rappelant des recherches que j'ai faites après m'être fait agresser par Katchan dans le lycée, en pleine nuit.

Ces recherches que j'ai faites sous sa propre recommandation et qui m'ont appris certaines choses sur les loups garous, comme celui de l'alpha.

La pleine lune était passé…il y'à deux jours ?

Mon cœur ratte un battement en réalisant.

La lune de sang est pour bientôt.

Elle réduit temporairement la force des loups garous durant un certains temps.

Durant toute la pleine lune pour être exacte.

Les loups les plus faibles pouvaient ne même plus être capables de bouger et dans ses moments là, l'alpha avait pour devoir de les protéger, bien que celui-ci se retrouve aussi affaibli durant cette pleine lune.

Je porte une main tremblante à mes lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Mia était belle et bien un loup garou.

Elle sera affaiblie durant cette pleine lune.

Son…alter aussi non ?

Dans ce cas…si tout se passe bien, Katchan et le loup serons de nouveau « associé ».

Mais voila...la lune de sang ne durait qu'une nuit.

Après, ce sera un retour à la normale, alors ils seront à nouveau séparer.

À moins que, pensai-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

Je pose le regard sur Katchan qui hausse un sourcil.

Je déglutis.

Il y'a bien un moyen mais…risqué.

Le loup...ne se laisserait pas faire.

Si je pouvais l'empêcher de bouger alors-

Je me fige.

_Euh Katchan, tout à l'heure…All Might a bien utilisé des menottes pour contenir ton loup pas vrai ?

_Hun, répond-il, elles sont faites à base de-

_D'aconit tue loup et plonger dans de la veine de venus, terminai-je

Il acquiesce.

_Mais elle ne dure qu'un instant sur lui, grimace Katchan, il finit très vite par les briser

Je cligne des yeux, me rappelant alors le « vite » urgent de Mic senpai.

L'enfermer avant qu'il ne se libère…

Je baisse alors la tête.

Mon cœur battait rapidement comme s'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Même si ça ne durait qu'un instant…couplé avec l'action de la lune de sang… alors…

Alors je pourrais avoir une chance, pensais-je en me léchant les lèvres

Je rougis et mon ventre se contracte d'impatience.

Perdus par le plan que je concoctais, je n'entendis que très faiblement le vacarme un peu plus haut.

Le « pas encore » hurler d'All Might.

Ni les bruits de pas précipité, et encore moins le grognement animal qui se rapprochais de nouveau.

Je ne vis pas Katchan rouler des yeux et souffler exaspérer en se redressant.

Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsque Katchan se jette in extremis sur le loup qui s'étale par terre en un juron retentissant.

Je n'entendis pas le « Putain Katsuki, mais vire de la merde » grogné d'une voix rauque.

Je ne fis pas attention à tout ça.

Je me tourne juste vers All Might avec un regard décidé et les pommettes un peu rouges.

Le loup grogne et je vois u coin de l'œil ses hanches rouler contre terre.

Je sus qu'il sentait à nouveau mon excitation.

Mais mon regard se plante à nouveau sur All Might.

_Je…Je peux avoir les menottes pour demain ?

Le jour de la lune de sang

* * *

Voila, voila XD

Que va faire Deku avec les menottes ? XD

Indice, le prochain chapitre est un lemon ^^ (Beaucoup l'ont demander mais vous savez…pas moyen de faire une fic sur un loup garou, avec ses intincts et tout sans mettre de lemon ! et je veux mettre un lemon digne de ce nom avec Katchan et Deku ! XD)

Merci


	9. Envie contre Retenue

Salut !

On y est XD

Le chapitre pour lequel on a faillis me tuer (se reconnaîtrons…)

Espérons qu'il soit à la hauteur ^^'

Et aussi, je n'ai pas pus terminer la relecture de douce trahison, je la posterais plus tard ;)

Encore une fois ! Merci énormément pour vos encouragements ! J ça fais super plaisir XD

Et un petit hors sujet (gomen) alors y'en a qui veule savoir si je prends des commandes pour des fics.

Pour le moment, la réponse est non, tout simplement parce que j'en est déjà assez en tête et que c'est déjà assez le bazard pour les poster alors j'évite d'en prendre.

Peut être quand je serai en manque d'inspiration ^^'

Mais au pire, ne vous gênez pas pour en proposer, certaines peuvent m'inspirer en one shot par exemple, comme **Anonimiaouss** qui m'a proposer un terme genre les _phéromones_ XD alors du coup, ça m'a donner une iéde et j'ai écris (toujours en cours d'écriture) une fic type Neko on va dire, toujours même univers mais avec ce _type en plus XD_ je vous laissent imaginer à quoi ça pourrait ressembler quand on ajoute « les phéromones » avec un deku en chaleur, une chasse dans la forêt et 23 mâle dominants (mdr, merci Anonimiaouss en passant)

Voilà, je ne promet pas les faire tous, mais je les lis donc verrez bien ' ( **Jiramo** je connais la fic de Umbre77 bon sang et je l'ai adorer ! elle est dans mes favs J)

Désoler de répondre à des reviews d'une autre fic ici XD

Aussi, sachez que je n'écris que du Katsuki/Izuku

Gomen, mais j'ai énormément de mal à mettre Izuku avec quelqu'un d'autre que Katchan ….peut être que j'arriverai un jour à faire du shouto/izuku mais pour le moment, je n'arrive même pas à me l'imaginer XD (Izuku _est_ à Katchan, point)

 **Blocage totale…**

 **RARs :**

 **Guest (du 2 juillet):** Salut ! Merci pour la review ;) contente que tu l'as trouve géniale :'). Pour être franche je me demande moi-même comment je fais pour écrire tout ça…des fois ça me fais un peu peur, je veux tout publier, mais j'ai peur de ne pas tenir, de ne pas pouvoir toutes les publier, de ne pas avoir le temps…c'est flippant. Et t'inquiète, j'arrive à me reposer maintenant ! Merci de t'inquiéter, c'est gentil J

 **Anonimiaouss :** XD Katchan ferais sans doute un excellent joueur de football XD et puis les grognements, c'est normal, Katsuki est très possessif mais en même temps dure et dominant..ah sérieux je l'adore (mdr) tu verras en lisant ;) en faites, tu auras toutes tes réponses en lisant (enfin la plupart) XD merci pour ta review ! (quant à ta review sur **Marionnettiste** , cette fic, je l'adore, et je compte la continuer, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !, voilà je te réponds ici vus que je sais vraiment pas quand sa suite sera posté. Par contre, **Décadence** est plus régulière au niveau des posts ;))

 **Guest (du 3 juillet)** : contente que t'ai aimé ! et oui désoler, pas de threesome XD (je bloque complètement à imaginer Katchan en dessous, sérieux je bloque), j'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite ^^'

 **Yoyoyoyo :** Cc ! Contente que t'aimes cette fic ! C'est sympa, c'est toujours motivant ça XD, voici la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras)

 **Jiramo :** Pour être décider, le loup est bel et bien décider XD et puis, sois pas dure avec Katchan ! c'est pas de sa faute s'il fait mordre avant d'avoir put faire quoi que ce soit envers Deku :D. Et wow, t'en as des questions ! la plupart sont dans ce chapitre alors...bonne lecture :D

 **Keleana :** Toi, ça fait un bail que je t'ai pas vus XD (désoler, l'habitude) Bah oui Izuku il en a dans la tête ! et tu sais, je me mets déjà la pression toute seul, même si tu seras pas totalement « contente à la fin de ce chapitre » XD tu verras, merci pour ta review ;)

 **Soadesmangas :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup les loups/Loups garous alors c'était un peu naturel d'écrire sur eux ^^' contente que t'aimes ! merci !

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Ah là, merci pour la remarque ! je l'ai mis en rating M finalement, j'avais totalement zapper ce côté ! à 'origine elle était T mais vus la suite, c'est M obliger !, merci J, j'espère que t'aimeras la suite !

 **Mana :** Merci d'avoir fais un tour sur toutes mes fictions que t'as lus :D je t'y répondrais dès que j'aurais poster leurs suites ! moi non plus j'aime pas OC, quand ils sont en perso principales dans une fic, je ne la lis pas, je bloque un peu, mais là j'y étais un peu obliger, contente si ça passe bien XD ! pour Katchan, t'inquiète pas, Izuku s'en occupe très bien XD ! tu verras en lisant.

 **La tte de poulpe :** Tête de poulpe XD alors merci pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste !c'est gentil ! et kastuki bah oui il est sexy, je tecomprends, il est dominant tout ça...je l'adore XD, son loup encore plus vus que c'est lui tout simplement XD mais plus…exacerbé ! Pour le Shouto/Izuku wow c'est très dure pour moi ! pour le moment, j'y arrive pas ! L je bloque, mais une fic ou shouto n'est pas avec Momo, je peux le faire, peut être pas pour le moment mais **dit moi avec qui tu le verrais bien Shouto, à part Momo et Izuku (réserver à Katsuki, brevet déposer)**. En tout cas merci pour ta review et t'inquiète, même si je pause souvent dans cette fic, je ne l'arrêterais pas, je l'adore trop et au pire, je préviendrais toujours si je devais arrêter une de mes fictions J

Voilà j'ai répondus à tout le monde !

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ferme rapidement mon sac à dos et le pose sur mon lit.

Tremblant.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Je le fixe une bonne minute, les points serrés.

La lune de sang était pour demain.

J'ai pus avoir les menottes que je viens à peine de fourrer dans mon sac.

Je les avais modifiés grâce à l'aide de Tenya.

Le plan était prêt.

Dans ma tête en tout cas.

Mais pour que ça marche, j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je me mords la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

Il me fallait l'aide d'all Might.

Je gémis et me prends le visage dans mes mains.

Comment allais-je lui expliquer ça ?

« Euh sil vous plait...all Might je prévois de *bip* avec Katchan vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Autant me pendre, pensais-je en me laissant tomber tête la première sur mon lit.

Je grogne et me retourne sur le dos, fixant mon plafond.

J'avais quitté Katchan hier, juste après avoir récupérer les menottes.

Je me suis enfuis à peine les avais-je eu entre les mains et c'étais déjà un _miracle_ qu'all Might me l'ai donné sans me demander d'explication alors valait mieux _ne pas_ lui donner l'occasion de me le demander.

Je n'ais pas vu Katchan après.

Ni Katsuki.

Je souris en coin.

Katsuki qui a juste un caractère exacerbé de Katchan.

Et c'est un peu flippant.

Et drôle aussi.

Mais flippant.

Je soupire et me frotte le visage.

Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser.

Je devais…agir.

Je me mords la lèvre et me redresse.

Avant de m'assoir à nouveau.

Je gémis dépité.

Je ne voulais pas affronter all Might.

Mais…c'est avant tout pour Katchan.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre alors que ma main tâtonne sur mon lit et saisis mon téléphone.

C'est un peu tremblant que je lance le numéro d'all Might.

Celui-ci décroche à peine la première sonnerie ma faisant sursauter.

_Izuku ?

_Oui !, je bon- euh all Might…balbutiai-je

_ça ne va pas ?, je ne t'entends pas très bien

_Euh oui ça …va…, murmurai-je rouge de honte

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?...est-ce à cause de Katsuki ?

Je me mords la lèvre et me gratte le cou, vraiment gêné.

Comment est-ce que je devais faire ?

Katchan…

_Je, commençai-je en prenant une grande inspiration, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

_Euh oui ?...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Je…j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez…

Je me mords la lèvre et pose une main tremblante sur mes yeux.

_J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à isoler complètement le bâtiment B, murmurais-je

_Le bâtiment B ? Répète all Might

Je n'eus aucun mal à l'imaginer froncé les sourcils.

_Le bâtiment ou vous avez passé votre premier test ?

J'acquiesce, bien qu'il ne me voie pas.

Là ou nous avons été mis par équipe et que j'ai affronté Katchan.

Un endroit isolé, car uniquement utiliser pour les entrainements.

J'en aurais besoin pour toute la nuit de demain.

_Pourquoi a tu-

_Ne me demander pas !, hurlai-je presque les lèvres tremblotante

La honte mon dieu.

 _La honte._

All Might ne dit rien un moment et j'eu peur qu'il ait compris.

Peut importe !, pensai-je en me mordant durement la lèvre, ma main se crispant contre mes paupières closes.

Du moment qu'il ne m'en _parle pas_.

_Très bien, chuchote all Might. Autre chose ?

Je retire lentement la main de mes yeux et cligne un peu des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière.

_Je…un…lit ?, demandai-je d'une petite voix

Mon visage me brulait littéralement tellement j'étais rouge de gêne.

Tuer moi.

Pitié, achevé moi.

Nouveau silence d'all Might et je me laisse tomber en arrière.

Je crispe des orteils, attendant sa réaction.

Il soupire.

_Comme tu veux. C'est bien pour Katsuki, pas vrai ?

_Oui. Pour Katchan

Juste pour Katchan.

_Et je suppose que tu voudrais l'y attirer ?

Je gémis de honte.

Merde.

_Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix

_Très bien, dit-il

_Et je...comment dire…

Je ferme les yeux et souffle.

Autant tout débité d'un coup.

_Il faudrait que vous l'endormiez ! …je veux dire, il arrivera un moment ou...le loup et Katchan serons de nouveaux unis et…

Je souffle.

_Calme toi et parle calmement, Izuku.

Je passe une main gêné dans mes cheveux et lui explique pour la lune de sang qui affaiblit les loups garous durant toute une nuit, ainsi que de mon hypothèse sur l'alter de Mia qui en sera affaiblis.

_Alors il se peut que Katchan et son loup s'unisse à nouveau, mais juste le temps de la pleine lune

_Et tu compte l'attacher pour l'emmener dans le bâtiment ?

_Non. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Même affaiblis par la pleine lune, Katchan ou plutôt _Katsuki_ ne se laisserait pas mener jusqu'ici facilement.

Le mieux serait de le laisser venir à moi.

Mais à moi seul je ne pourrais pas…utiliser les menottes.

Je me mords la lèvre et porte une main tremblante à mon ventre.

Je rougis.

Le mieux serait qu'il vienne à moi, inconscient.

Et pour cela…

_Il faut endormir Katchan…une dose qui pourrait assommer un cheval, dis-je en acquiesçant moi-même

_Un cheval ? Réplique all Might…n'est-ce pas un peu trop…?

_Non, vu qu'il sera drogué avant d'être unis à son loup

Car pas moyen de droguer le loup, impossible, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le duper.

Aucun.

Mais Katchan …s'était possible. En le mélangeant à sa nourriture par exemple ou en l'endormant de force.

La nourriture était inenvisageable pour le loup.

Il sentirait l'odeur et le gout bien différent.

Du coup...tout devrais se passer via Katchan, pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre

All Might soupire à nouveau.

_Explique moi tout, déclare t-il

J'esquisse un petit sourire et lui explique.

En clair, il faudra faire endormir Katchan, peut être une ou deux minutes avant l'apparition de la lune de sang.

Une fois qu'elle sera apparut, Katchan et le loup fusionnerons à nouveau et Katchan reprendra sans doute conscience.

Mais l'action de la drogue plus l'effet de la pleine lune le mettra dans les vapes.

Il sera inconscient un bon moment.

Il faudra donc le menotter avec les menottes spéciales et en suite me l'envoyer.

J'attendrais dans le bâtiment.

Seul.

Il ne s'agissait pas de « terminer l'union entre compagnon ».

Mais plutôt de diminuer la douleur...d'apaiser un peu Katchan et son loup.

Et…moi aussi, j'avoue, en rougissant.

Il s'agissait juste de finaliser le lien.

Mais sans la morsure.

Ce sera pour plus tard.

...J'expliquai tout cela à all Might, omettant juste mes réelles intentions.

All Might en pris note.

Et alors que je raccrochai all Might me souffla un « fais attention » qui me fit sourire.

Je prends une grande inspiration, soulagé.

J'y avais survécu.

Je serre mon portable et jette regarde dehors par la fenêtre.

La nuit tombais.

Je n'ais pas vu Katchan aujourd'hui.

Il me manque un peu.

J'espérai juste qu'il s'entendait un peu mieux avec son loup.

Je soupire, me disant que ce n'étais pas vraiment sure.

Les minutes passèrent et c'est bien plus tard que d'habitude que je pris ma douche avant de m'assoir sur ma table d'étude, et d'ouvrir mon ordinateur.

Je me mords la lèvre, me rendant compte que ma dernière recherche datait du dernier coup de fil que m'a lancé Katchan quand il m'avait sauté au dessus au lycée.

Et là, je m'apprêtais à faire une toute autre recherche.

Je me mords la lèvre, rouge de honte et jette de petit coup d'œil embarrassé dans ma chambre.

J'étais seul.

Je souffle tremblant et tape rapidement ma recherche, fébrile.

« Relations sexuelle entre homme ».

Je gémis en lançant la recherche avant de me précipiter sur la porte de ma chambre que je verrouille à double tour.

Je tremble alors que je me précipite à nouveau sur ma chaise et inspecte les différentes réponses qui sont apparus.

Je...devais assurer.

Pour Katchan.

Juste pour lui.

Et j'y passai la moitié de la nuit.

Le lendemain, je pris le temps de faire une grâce matinée.

Parce que je voulais être reposé.

À fond.

Je me réveillai donc un peu plus tard que d'habitude et pris ma douche, petit déjeuner avant de faire un petit tour dehors.

C'est tout embarrasser que j'achetai l'huile recommander sur le net et sortit en catastrophe du magasin.

Je me cachai dans une ruelle un peu sombre et me prend le visage cramoisi dans les mains.

Mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

La honte mon dieu…

Mais c'étais pour Katchan.

Alors je devais faire de mon mieux.

Parce que c'est Katchan, pensai-je avec un petit sourire

Et finalement…la nuit vint plus vite que prévue.

Plus vite que je l'avais prévue en tout cas et je sursautai quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma main.

Je me redresse aussitôt et tremble quand je lus le message d'all Might.

« Il s'est endormis ».

J'acquiesce plusieurs fois de la tête puis réalise qu'il ne me voyait pas.

J'écris alors à la va vite, les doits tremblants un « très bien, je viens ».

J'avale lentement ma salive et prend mon sac à dos avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

J'atterris en douceur juste devant la maison et détalai à toute jambe, les yeux en l'air fixant la pleine lune cacher par les nuages.

Nuage qui se dégageait peu à peu, laissant entrevoir la lune blanche.

Brillante.

Et alors que j'arrivais juste devant le bâtiment, ses reflets changèrent progressivement.

D'un rouge trouble avant de devenir d'un rouge sang, écarlate.

Le quartier entier semblait être entré dans une autre dimension et je serre les poings avant d'entrer et de monter les marches jusqu'au dernier étage.

Le bâtiment en avait sept.

Ce fut lorsque j'atteins la dernière marche que mon portable vibra à nouveau et je la sors précipitamment de la poche de mon short.

« Ils ont fusionné, on arrive ».

Je crispe la mâchoire et réponds un « Ok » tremblant.

Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

J'entre alors dans le dernier bâtiment et avise le lit non loin de l'une des deux fenêtres que composait la salle.

Le lit était simple, double, en bois assez massif, avec des draps blanc.

Je m'en approche et inspecte le dessus du lit, le chevet.

...Il y'avait de quoi attacher les menottes

Comme je l'avais demandé.

Je m'en détourne et observe le reste de la pièce.

À l'origine, cet endroit sert uniquement à l'entrainement pour les étudiants de Yuei alors les bâtiments qu'on y trouve sont tous inachevé.

Parfait.

Je tourne sur moi-même.

La salle était plutôt grande et je découvre non loin de la seconde fenêtre, une chaise en bois et une table.

Ça, je ne l'avais pas demandé.

Sans doute étais-ce un « matériel » quelconque oublié ici.

Je m'en détourne aussitôt alors qu'un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre.

Je contourne alors le lit et me précipite sur la fenêtre inachevée.

Je déglutis en voyant la petite camionnette noire qui se gare devant le bâtiment.

Je serre les dents en voyant all Might en sortir suivis de trois hommes vêtue aussi noir.

Ça ferait presque flipper, pensai-je en me penchant un peu plus par la fenêtre.

Et c'est là que je le vis.

C'est...à cet instant que je les vis sortir Katchan de l'arrière qui avait les mains attacher dans le dos.

L'un d'eux le prit en passant les mains sous ses aisselles et l'autre, en le tenant par les chevilles.

Le troisième referma la portière.

Ils le transportent alors difficilement jusque dans le bâtiment.

Je me fis la remarque que mon plan avait intérêt à marcher.

Sinon si Katchan apprenait ça...

Si...le loup l'apprenait…

Non, encore pire…si _les deux_ l'apprenaient.

J'étais foutu.

Je gémis et pose le front contre le bord de la fenêtre.

Le béton glacer m'irrita un peu le front et je me redresse aussitôt.

Je ne devais pas penser au pire.

Juste à ce qui allait suivre.

À cette pensée je me mords la lèvre et tapote le bout de ma chaussure contre le sol.

Impatient.

Je crispe la mâchoire et retire mon sac à dos que je cache sous le lit.

Juste à temps car je les entends monter les escaliers.

Je jette un dernier regard à la lune de sang avant de me tourner vers eux.

Je quitte la fenêtre alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la salle, portant difficilement Katchan.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas poser le regard sur lui et m'approche d'all Might qui les suivait.

Je voulus lui demander comment cela s'était passer, mais je ne le fis pas.

L'on se fixe un instant et je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, rouge de gêne en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

J'étais gêné au maximum.

Alors je reste le regard fixé par terre alors que je les entends poser Katchan sur le lit avant de s'en aller, passant près de nous.

Un silence s'installe avant que je ne sursaute quand il pose une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux.

Je relève prudemment les yeux vers lui.

Il sourit et me lève le pouce.

_Fais de ton mieux, d'accord ?, me dit-il en souriant

Je serre les dents, empêchant mes larmes de couler et esquisse un large sourire un peu tremblant avant de l'enlacer.

Il en fut surpris mais finit par répondre à mon étreinte.

Il me tapote les cheveux et rompt l'étreinte avant de s'en aller d'un geste de la main.

Et alors qu'il disparaissait de ma vu, je me précipite à nouveau sur la fenêtre et quelques instants plus tard, les observent monter dans la voiture qui démarre aussitôt.

Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'ils étaient tous partis.

Tout les quatre.

M'assurer que j'étais bel et bien seul avec Katchan.

Alors ce fut lorsque la voiture disparut de mon champ de vision que je pris le sac à dos sous le lit, évitant toujours de le regarder et en sortit le tube de lubrifiant.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas trembler en me tournant vers lui.

Il était couché de profil, me faisant dos ainsi qu'à la fenêtre et je fis le tour pour me mettre face à lui.

Il était endormis et ne bougeais pas.

Je pose mon sac par terre et le lubrifiant sur le lit avant de monter lentement sur le lit.

Je retire les menottes -qui heureusement, ne nécessitaient pas de clé- et les poses par terre à coté de mon sac.

Sac dans lequel je plonge la main et en sort les menottes que j'avais arrangé à ma façon.

Elles étaient semblables à celle classique utilisé sur Katchan mais celle-ci avait des chaines métalliques les reliant.

Elles étaient un peu plus longues et plus lourdes .

Le bruit des chaines qui s'entrechoquent résonne un instant dans la salle silencieuse et je jette un coup d'œil à la lune.

Sa couleur rouge nous recouvrait entièrement.

Je me mis alors à ma tâche, attendant le moment ou la lune se stabiliserait définitivement pour agir.

Quand ces rayons seront moins présents et qu'elle se sera vraiment étendus.

Alors je pose les chaînes sur le lit et décide de le déshabiller.

Je crispe les doigts, nerveux et passe la main sous son t-shirt.

Mes doigts frôlent son ventre et je sens son corps se frémir.

Les muscles de son ventre se contractent sous mes doigts et j'entrouvre un peu les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Je retire alors lentement son t-shirt, mes doigts caressant sa peau en une douce caresse aérienne me rendant fébrile.

Mon cœur battait désormais plus vite alors que je rejetais son t-shirt un peu plus loin.

J'observe sa peau.

Son corps a demi dévoilé.

J'en tremble et arque les hanches sans vraiment m'en apercevoir.

Il respirait lentement, ses cheveux étaient en désordre sur le lit.

Il est beau.

Mes pommettes rougissent alors que je l'appelais d'une petite voix et je sursaute quand son corps se crispe une seconde fois.

Il fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête sur l'autre côté, toujours endormis.

Je pause les doigts sur mes lèvres.

Je souris en coin.

Il était sensible à ma présence.

Je souris encore plus et me mords la lèvre en retirant sa ceinture.

Je devais me dépêcher.

Alors j'ignore mes doigts qui tremblent quand je retire son pantalon, mais ne peut m'empêcher de caresser ses jambes du bout des doigts.

Un peu hésitant et timide.

C'est les pommettes rouges que je remonte jusqu'à son boxer et...c'est tremblant que je le retire.

Je retiens de justesse un gémissement alors que je jette le boxer sans quitter le sexe mi-ériger sous mes yeux.

Mon cœur battait rapidement et je jette de petit coup d'œil dans la salle.

J'étais seul.

Tout seul.

Avec Katchan, pensais-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.

Ses muscles ferme et parfaitement dessiner.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte.

Je serre les dents en fermant les yeux alors qu'un frisson me parcourait de tout part, me faisant gémir sourdement.

Katchan remue à nouveau sur le lit et je me penche lentement vers lui.

Mais mon regard est attirer vers le bas et je baisse la tête vers le sexe de Katchan.

C'est en douceur que je pose la main sur son ventre, sors le bout de la langue et lèche tout le long.

Je sens les muscles de Katchan se contracter violemment sous ma main et je me redresse aussitôt au point de tomber du lit.

J'atterris bruyamment sur les fesses, choqué.

Je rougis d'un coup et me prend le visage dans les mains.

…comment suis-je devenue comme ça ?, pensai-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Mon ventre se contracte d'envie et ce fut la lueur rouge sur le sol qui me fit lever les yeux.

Les reflets de la lune de sang commençaient à disparaitre.

Je me redresse aussitôt et saisis les chaines.

Je le menottais sur les bras du lit.

Une fois fait je quitte le lit et fait quelques pas en arrière et le fixe.

Etendus sur le lit.

Attacher.

Rien que pour moi…

Et...le sexe tendu.

Je me mords la lèvre, fébrile et retire mon t-shirt ainsi que mon short

Mon boxer suivit et je m'approche à nouveau du lit et prit le lubrifiant.

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil au sexe de Katchan avant de m'en détourner, rouge de gêne.

Je souffle pour me calmer et ouvre le tube de lubrifiant et m'en applique sur les doigts.

Je me mords la lèvre et finis par me mettre à genoux, et pose le bras sur le lit, près du visage de Katchan.

J'arque un peu les hanches et pénètre lentement le premier doigt en moi.

Je ferme les yeux et pose la tête sur mon bras.

C'était...un peu dérangeant.

Ne perdant pas de temps, j'entrai le second doigt et essayai de suivre les explications sur le net.

M'étirant lentement en des mouvements de ciseau avant d'y mettre le troisième doigt.

Je me mords la lèvre.

Juste un peu de douleur mais rien d'insurmontable.

Je me lubrifiais du mieux que je pus mais finis par me redresser, les pommettes rouges et étale à nouveau du lubrifiant dans ma paume.

Je monte sur le lit et en recouvre le sexe de Katchan sur toute sa longueur.

Le toucher me fit frissonne et je sentis mon sexe réagir encore plus, déjà bien tendus.

Je me mords la lèvre, rouge de honte et d'envie.

J'enduis le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur, m'attardant plus qu'il ne fallait et ce fut un soupir qui me fit arrêter.

Je jette un regard en coin à Katchan qui avait toujours les yeux fermé.

Je laisse alors tomber le lubrifiant et me redresse.

J'écarte alors les jambes que je place de part et d'autre de son corps et me place juste au dessus de son sexe.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration.

Bon sang on y était.

J'avale lentement ma salive et descends lentement, m'orientant un peu à l'aveuglette et frémis lorsque le bout me pénètre lentement.

Je pose les mains sur son ventre et descends lentement, en douceur.

Je serre les dents sous la douleur, mais je m'y attendais.

J'ouvre la bouche, en quête d'air alors que je m'empale totalement.

Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation et manque les doigts de Katchan qui se crispent à répétition.

Je rejette la tête en arrière, savourant la sensation d'avoir _ça_ en moi.

Gros et chaud.

J'entrouvre les lèvres et me contracte, exerçant une pression sur le sexe en moi.

Je manque à nouveau les sourcils qui se froncent et la bouche qui s'entrouvre alors que Katchan tournait la tête sur le côté, toujours endormis.

Je gémis, les pommettes rouges et me met à bouger lentement, du haut vers le bas.

En douceur, juste pour m'y habituer.

Et lorsque la douleur disparus complètement, je bouge un peu plus vite.

De plus en plus vite, la tête rejeter en arrière et prenant appui sur son ventre.

C'est bon, pensai-je les lèvres entrouverte.

La sensation était...grisante.

Mes joues rougissaient à vue d'œil alors que mes fesses claquaient en un bruit un peu obscène contre le corps endormis de Katchan.

Le matelas rebondissait en dessous de moi et je me perdais juste un peu.

Parce que je le cherchais.

Ce petit truc en moi sensé m'envoyer un peu plus loin.

Je le cherchais.

Alors je baisse la tête, les yeux toujours fermer et roule des hanches, alternant avec de petite pousser, à sa recherche.

Je gémissais sans retenu, complètement pris dans mon plaisir et savourant les petits éclairs de plaisir qui me prenait de temps en temps.

Je me mords la lèvre, le corps tremblant alors que mes hanches roulaient toujours contre le corps de Katchan.

Mes sens était alourdis, noyer dans le plaisir que je ressentais.

Alors je mis un moment à l'entendre.

À entendre ce son.

Celui d'une chaine sur laquelle on tirait par à coup.

Ce bruit me fit ouvrir les yeux et je tombai dans un regard exorbiter, animal.

Je tombe dans le regard animal de Katchan qui tire par à-coups sur ses chaines, le regard fixer sur moi.

Ses muscles était affreusement tendus et sa mâchoire étais crisper.

Je cligne des yeux, ayant du mal à reprendre pied alors que mes hanches roulent toujours lentement contre les siennes, me faisant trembler de plaisir.

_Ka...tchan, l'appelais-je d'une petite voix

Il grogne.

Un grognement qui me fit trembler et je faillis me laisser aller contre lui mais me retiens de justesse.

Je cligne des yeux et lève la tête sur le plafond en bougeant toujours.

_De…ku, siffle t-il tout bas, c'est...c'est quoi ce _bordel ?_ , achève t-il la mâchoire crisper

Je baisse un regard embué sur lui, le faisant haleter.

Je vis son corps se tendre encore plus.

Je vis ses yeux se poser partout dans la pièce alors qu'il tentait toujours de se défaire des chaines.

Je sens ses hanches se contracter sous moi.

Je vis son regard paniquer avant qu'il ne serre durement les dents.

_Non, grogne t-il, non putain _non_ , rugit-il

Et cela eut juste pour effet de me faire encore plus frissonner, ignorant son regard de pure panique.

Ses pupilles se posaient partout, sur les chaînes qui le maintenaient, sur le matelas qui bougeait lentement en dessous de nous avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.

Tombant sur son bas ventre.

Là où nous étions reliés.

Et il grogne sourdement en tirant de plus en violemment sur les chaines.

Je ne fis pas attention au craquement du bois.

Ses yeux devinrent énormes et il gigote, le corps pris de violent spasme.

_C'est…qu'est ce que...tu fais...bordel ? Gémit-il

Il tourne la tête et son regard se pose sur la lune, rouge.

Son regard devint affoler et il grogna.

Ses dents s'allongent alors qu'il se débat de plus en plus.

_Comment... _Comment oses tu ?,_ grogne t-il tout bas,

Menaçant.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Parce que je venais de le trouver.

De trouver ce que je cherchais.

Alors je me lève un peu et m'empale durement sur lui.

Katchan hoquète surpris et rejette la tête en arrière tandis que je gémissais en faisant de même.

_C'est bon, gémis-je perdu, encore…murmurais je en me redressant lentement

_Non, balbutie le loup, affolé, non att-

Je m'empale à nouveau, lui coupant la parole.

Il grogne, son corps est à nouveau pris de spasme et il jette des coups d'œil à lune

_De...Deku, commence t-il en se léchant les lèvres...ce…c'est pas...une...oh _god_ , halète-il

Son corps est à nouveau pris de spasme été il grogne dure.

Ce qui me fit trembler.

Mon corps frissonne et je l'appelai d'une petite voix.

Mais il jette à nouveau un regard affolé à la lune.

Et...c'est à cet instant que je remarquai le contraste.

Celui de son air affolé, de son corps tendu, et celui de ses mains qui tirait toujours rageusement sur les chaînes.

Je n'entendis pas, le bois craquer de plus en plus.

...J'étais beaucoup trop loin pour en comprendre la raison.

Pour me rendre compte qu'il essayait de me prévenir.

_T'essaie...de...me dominer ?, grogne t-il en tirant de plus en rageusement sur ces chaînes, Deku...ce n'est pas...une bonne idée…non, pas...pas … _Surtout pas_ un… soir de pleine lune, grogne t-il féroce, de plus en plus contrarier.

Son ventre se contracte alors que je m'empale à nouveau.

_ça passe pas…Deku...ça va...pas le...faire, halète-il

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas.

Je m'empalai à nouveau, trouvant à nouveau ce pont en moi et gémis sourdement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

J'en voulais plus.

Je me mords la lèvre tout tremblant mais écarquille les yeux quand je me retrouvai allonger sur le lit.

J'écarquille yeux alors que des morceaux de bois volaient sous mes yeux.

Que le bruit des chaines résonnaient à présent violemment à mes oreilles.

Et...je tremble quand je distingue enfin Katchan au dessus de moi, la mâchoire crisper et atrocement furieux.

Je déglutis, le corps toujours parcourus de plaisir et cligne des yeux pour me reprendre.

Je...j'avais pas prévue ça.

Je n'avais pas prévus qu'il serait capable de se détacher.

Ni qu'il puisse se réveiller avant que j'ai terminé…

Pourtant…la pleine lune…

Je déglutis et...c'est un peu apeuré que je le vis se pencher lentement vers moi et durement poser les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, les menottes toujours sur son poignet.

Ses mèches cachent son visage mais son corps était tellement tendu que je n'osais faire aucun mouvement.

Il était toujours en moi et j'avais envie de bouger.

 _Je veux bouger._

Je serre les dents alors qu'il grogne.

Puis grogne de plus en fort et ses mains se mettent soudainement à tâtonner au dessus de ma tête.

Il enserre brusquement le matelas, l'éventrant par la même occasion.

Je vis que ses ongles avaient poussé.

Et lorsqu'il relève le visage vers moi je découvre ses canines encore plus longues.

Il pose un regard féroce sur moi.

Affamer.

Mais aussi terrifier un peu terrifier ce que je ne compris pas.

_Ka-

_C'est pas bon, dit-il m'interrompant

Ces mains tâtonnent à nouveau et s'accroche au dessus du lit.

Mais à peine ses mains se referme t-il sur le bois que celui-ci se brise et il manque de tomber sur le côté.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Sa mâchoire se crispe et il tremble.

Les muscles de ses bras roulent sous sa peau et quelques veines firent leurs apparitions.

_Me...dominer... _Moi_ …un soir de...pleine...lune, murmure t-il la gorge nouée

Je serre les dents.

_à quoi est-ce que...tu .pensais ?, continue t-il une veine apparaissant sur son cou, tu te rends compte que…putain t'as …essayé de _me dominer_ , rugit-il furieux

Le bâtiment entier tremble et je gémis, arquant les hanches, le faisant malencontreusement -ou heureusement- bouger en moi.

Ce simple contact le fit se tendre et il tourne lentement la tête à droite à gauche, le menton tremblant.

_C'est...pas bon, répète il à nouveau d'une voix un peu paniquée

Il bougea la main et celle-ci s'enfonça dans le matelas, juste à cote de ma tête et le lit se brise et tangue.

Il retire sa main du trou, toujours la mâchoire crisper pour se contenir et la pose au dessus de ma tête.

J'avais à a présent un trou béant juste à côté de ma tête.

_J'ai...pas...de contrôle, dit-il d'une voix dure et maitriser…je...peux pas...contrôler...ma force.

Il gémit et baisse la tête, son regard tombe là on nous sommes lier et il relève aussitôt la tête en grognant.

Le bas de son corps tremble et son sexe réagit lentement en moi.

Je frissonne et ferme les yeux un court instant.

Je gémis.

J'en voulais encore.

Son corps est pris de violent tremblement et je pose les mains sur mes lèvres en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Je compris qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

Qu'il...veut me prendre.

_Katchan...l'appelais-je doucement entre mes mains...tu...veux...me prendre ?

Le regard féroce qu'il posa sur moi me fit aussitôt regretter mes paroles.

Il grogne et pose la main sur le bras du lit, le brisant aussitôt.

Il papillonne des yeux et serre les dents.

_Tais, toi, dit-il sec. Ne parle pas et …ne bouge pas…Oh seigneur _ne bouge pas_ , finit-il en haletant, les yeux légèrement entrouvert.

Il serre les dents et tente de fixer le mur droit devant lui.

Essayant d'avoir le contrôle.

_J'y...arrive pas…grogne t-il en fermant les yeux, Kat...tsuki dit-il

Je frémis et l'une de mes mains quitte mes lèvres et se pose sur mon sexe juste entre nous.

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et me fixe durement

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de _dire_ ?, bordel reste tranquille ! grogne t-il furieux

Mais cette fureur eut juste pour effet de me faire tendre les hanches et gémir.

Il serre les dents.

Il semblait souffrir et une partie de moi m'en voulait de lui faire subir ça.

Mais une autre partie, plus grande, voulait _qu'il bouge_.

Elle le voulait à en avoir mal.

_Katchan…gémis-je de douleur, bouge...jt'en prie

Quelques larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux alors qu'il roule des yeux et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer.

_Si...je bouge…je te brise en deux, dit-il le souffle court

Il ouvre un œil sur moi.

_J'ai...pas de contrôle…les...soirs de...pleine lune et…il gémit et baisse la tête un instant, la lune de sang…putain pourquoi justement durant la lune de sang ! Rugit-il et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas.

C'était aussi, au rôle de l'alpha de remettre certaines personnes à leurs places.

Même son compagnon.

Et Katchan était furieux.

Le loup, plutôt.

_Fais plus jamais ça t'entend, _N'essaye plus jamais de me dominer_ sans que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation, _compris ?_ , grogne t-il

Et je détourne la tête, mes larmes coulent lentement alors que l'intérieur de moi était en feu.

Je le voulais en crever.

_Je n'ais rien entendu ! Hurle t-il me faisant gémir.

Mon sexe frémit et je me mords la lèvre en tendant les hanches

Un « oui » tremblant m'échappe.

J'avais même plus la force de résister, de me toucher alors je ne peux que gémir, parce que j'en voulais plus.

Qu'il me domine, complètement.

J'ai…juste honte de me l'avouer.

De me dire que je voulais que Katchan me domine totalement.

Je roule des hanches en gémissant le faisant se tendre et haleter.

Surpris.

_Arrête

Mais je ne l'entendis.

_Stop Deku...je...fais pas ça, murmure t-il perdus

Son corps tremble et ses hanches tremblent contre les miennes, tant l'envie de bouger était forte.

Je continuais de gémir.

Il secoue la tête, perdue.

_Katsuki, lance t-il la mâchoire crisper, Katsuki bordel réveille toi, hurle en prenant appui sur son avant bras, n'en pouvant plus.

_Je veux bouger, gémit-il…il est...si étroit et...c'est chaud...ça brûle et...oh chier pu-putain Katsuki je...peux pas…gérer ça tout seul, gémit-il

Il halète tout tremblant avant de brusquement relever la tête.

Je vis du coin de l'œil sa pupille animale de transformer et devenir humaine.

Et il fronce les sourcils et grogne.

Je ferme les yeux sentant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

_Toi, susurre t-il tout bas, qu'est ce que t'as en- _Oh bordel de merde_ , lance t-il en fermant l'œil qu'il ouvre aussitôt et que son corps ne se crispe.

La pupille animal plisse l'œil, douloureuse.

Il halète et la pupille humaine se pose durement sur moi.

_T'ai...malade...putain t'ai...con...bordel c'est…

Il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

_C'est étroit, laisse t-il échapper…hum, qu'est ce…qu'est ce qu'on fout ici merde ?

_Deku, grogne le loup comme simple réponse et je me cambre en me contractant sur son sexe.

Ils gémissent à l'unisson et baisse la tête en grognant.

Son front se pose sur ma clavicule.

_Kat…suki...écoute je…

_Non, le coupe aussitôt Katchan en plissant l'œil

_Ecoute…connard...on à...pas...vraiment le…choix là...tu...Saisis ?

Katchan grogne et ferme l'œil.

C'est à contre cœur qu'il laisse un « très bien lui échapper ».

Il redresse la tête.

Ils posent tous les deux un regard furieux sur moi et je ferme aussitôt les yeux.

_Tu...tu crois pou-voir ?...demande Katchan d'une voix haché

_Lune...de sang...pas…Contrôle merde...je...j'essaierai.

_Saloperie, lance Katchan en donnant un coup de poing au dessus de ma tête

Le lit se brise sur le dessus et l'on tangue, se trouvant en équilibre précaire.

_Toi, commence t-il en me fixant, t'as...putain t'as in…terêt à avoir une-une bonne explication

_J'approuve, confirme le loup en me lançant aussi un regard furieux, c'est...dangereux...bordel…

Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteux.

Juste un peu.

Katsuki ferme l'œil et halète.

_...Fais...attention, dit-il

_Je sais…je ferai...hum...jte promet putain...oublie pas qu'on…que...j'ai be...soin de…lui autant que...toi, gémit-il

Et... cela me fit rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête vers lui.

Ils grimacent.

_Tourne...la tête…sur le côté

_Pourquoi ?, demandai-je d'une petite voix

_ _Tourne la tête bordel_ , hurlent-ils d'une voix commune me faisant sursauter alors que le bras en appui à mes côté brisait le lit.

L'on manque de se retrouver par terre.

Je tremble face à l'autorité et remords ma lèvre en tournant là tête vers ma droite

Exposant mon cou.

Et je compris.

Et...j'eu peur.

Juste un peu.

Mais je me dis que...je devrais y passer tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Alors maintenant ou après ça ne changeait rien.

Alors je ferme les yeux et m'accroche aux couvertures alors que je le sens se pencher vers moi.

Je sens la langue qui parcoure mon cou, léchant une bonne partie sans doute pour que la salive attenue un peu la douleur.

Et ses crocs s'enfoncent soudainement dans mon cou me faisant rouvris les yeux et la bouche.

La douleur me transperça, si forte et si violente qu'un cri de pure douleur m'échappa.

Mon corps convulse un moment alors que je sentais le venin s'infiltrer dans mon corps.

S'écouler dans mes veines et j'halète bruyamment, les larmes coulant à flot alors qu'il se redresse brusquement.

Je le vis se lécher les lèvres ensanglanter les yeux fermer en grognant de plaisir.

Il roule des hanches et s'arrêtent aussitôt la mâchoire crisper.

Il ouvre des yeux mi animal et humaine mais je n'en suis pas sure.

Ma vue devenait floue.

Je sombrais alors qu'il m'appelait.

La douleur devenait plus vivace et plus forte mais je n'arrivais plus à hurler.

Comme si elle m'engloutissait et que me débattre me servirait à rien.

Je ferme involontairement les yeux et les rouvris dans un espace complètement différent et sombre.

Je tangue un peu et sursaute alors qu'un grognement se fait entendre.

Et ce n'étais pas celui de Katchan alors je tourne sur moi même un peu apeuré et je le vis se tenant juste à quelques pas derrière moi.

Je découvre alors un loup noir aux reflets verts très sombres.

Il avait les pupilles vertes, assez clair et était beaucoup moins imposant que Katchan.

Que Katsuki.

Le loup fit un pas vers moi, puis un second avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

C'est alors que je vis Katchan s'approcher d'un pas vif, rapide et furieux.

Je tremble de peur et le loup fit un pas en arrière.

Ses oreilles se plaquent en arrière et il baisse la tête de soumission quand Katchan s'arête à quelques pas de lui.

Et je découvre que ce n'étais pas Katchan, mais Katsuki qui se tenait face au loup, les pupilles animales et crocs et griffes dehors.

Passablement sur les nerfs.

_C'est pas ça ! Hurle –il me faisant frémir

Le loup gémis en baissant encore plus la tête alors que le loup de Katchan accentuait la pression en le regardant de haut, les poings serré au poing de s'en faire mal.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Hurle t-il à nouveau

Il se mit à tourner autour du loup qui gémit, pitoyable et finit par se laisser tomber à terre en pausant les pattes sur ses oreilles.

_Bouge toi les fesse putain ! Fais-le ! Qu'est ce que t'attends merde ? Fais le ! rugit-il contrarier

Je tremble et me laisse tomber, découvrant par la même occasion que j'étais complètement nue.

Mais mon regard ne quitte pas la scène qui se déroulait face à moi.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux hein ?, lance Katsuki furieux, tournant toujours autour du loup tout tremblant, _c'est moi_ pas vrai ? C'est moi que tu veux !, hurle t-il

Le loup gémit.

_Répond moi bordel !, hurle t-il

L'espace tremble et je pause une main tremblante sur mon cou et frémit.

Le loup redresse la tête et observe Katsuki, furieux.

_C'est moi que tu veux pas vrai, susurre t-il tout bas et toujours furieux

Le loup grogne faiblement comme réponse.

_Alors adapte toi, _maintenant_ , grogne t-il tout bas, le regard fixé dans celui du loup qui se redresse sur ses pattes avec difficulté

Le loup s'approche de Katsuki, à petit pas.

Katsuki qui grogne et dont la mâchoire se referme brutalement sur du vide en un claquement sonore.

J'en frémis et le loup noir geint.

Dominant, dure, animal, me répétais-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Je tremble et resserre ma prise sur mon cou avant de joindre mes jambes contre mon corps et de m'enlacer fermement.

Le loup pose la patte sur le pied de Katsuki qui le fixe toujours de haut, la mâchoire crispé.

Le loup gémis, grogne puis gémis à nouveau.

Ses pattes se lèvent et fébrile je le vois tenter d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Katsuki.

Le loup gémis, n'y arrivant pas.

_Adapte toi, hurle à nouveau Katsuki, furieux faisant sursauter le loup qui retombe sur ses pattes.

Sa voix me transperça.

J'en frissonne et gémis de même que le loup qui se met à tourner sur lui-même, réfléchissant.

Puis il se tourne vers lui, s'arrête sur ses pattes arrière et pose les pattes directes sur le renflement du pantalon de Katchan.

Il griffe, tâtonne, instable et gémis.

Puis grogne.

Grognement qui monte crescendo alors que son dos s'arque subitement.

Ses muscles roulent sous sa peau alors que son corps se transformait.

Ses pattes s'allongent, son visage se transforme.

Devenant humain.

Et c'est assis, tout tremblant que je vis le loup prendre mon apparence, les cheveux un peu plus long et se jeter presqu'aussitôt sur Katsuki.

Ou plutôt sur sa fermeture éclaire qu'il baisse rapidement.

Et il enfourne le sexe dans sa bouche avec un gémissement de satisfaction qui me fit frissonner.

Je…veux aussi.

Une main se pose alors sur sa nuque et je lève le regard sur Katsuki.

Nos regards se croisent et je me sentis éjecter, repousser vers l'arrière.

J'ouvre alors brutalement les yeux, halète et tousse.

Je mis un moment à me repérer mais une poigne me saisit les cheveux et me força l'observer.

Je tombe dans le regard mi-animal et humain de Katchan dont la mâchoire était crispée, les cheveux en batailles.

Comme s'il était passé sous dix mille volts.

Il m'observe, le corps tendus alors que je tente de reprendre pied.

J'ouvris la bouche pour comprendre et ce fut un « encore » qui m'échappa.

Je cligne des yeux alors que la pupille animale se plissait, satisfaite et que celle humaine se fermait, soulager.

_C'est bon ?, grogne Katchan

_C'est bon, grogne Katsuki

_On peut _y aller ?_ , murmure t-il tout bas

Le loup se contente de grogner.

La pupille humaine s'ouvre à nouveau

_à part égale, grogne t-il, t'as intérêt à être réglo sinon je t'éjecte. Salaud.

_Tu sais bien, répond le loup alors que la pupille humaine devenait animale, je tiens bien de toi pas vrai ?

_C'étais...quoi ?...demandai-je d'une petite voix

 __Encore_ , repris la voix et je porte une main paniquer à mes lèvres.

Le loup sourit et roule des épaules.

_C'est bon, dit-il, je peux... , il halète

Il donne alors un coup de hanche qui me fit écarquillé les yeux et hurler sur le coup alors que mon dos décollait du matelas.

Le lit se brisa en dessous de nous alors que je m'accroche aussitôt à lui.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau de son dos tandis qu'il pose le front sur ma clavicule.

_Bon sang c'est excellent, gémit-il satisfait

Je tremble des pieds à la tête.

Il avait touché ma prostate du premier coup.

Mon corps tremble tant j'étais perdus et sous le choc.

_Deku, m'appelle t-il d'une voix rauque, laisse le monter

_Quoi ?, demandai-je d'une petite voix

Ma vue devint floue.

Il redresse la tête le corps tremblant.

_Laisse le remonter d'accord ?, juste pour…cette première...union...c'est...vous devrez...gérer tout...les deux…Cinquante…cinquante…tu vois ?, chuchote-il.

Je cligne des yeux ne comprenant pas.

Je sombrais à nouveau je crois.

Je frissonne alors que la voix se faisait encore entendre.

 _Encore._

 _Demande-lui._

 _Un peu plus._

 _Je veux._

 _Je...veux…_

_Je veux, répétai-je en fermant les yeux

Et lorsque Katsuki lève la tête à mon niveau, le corps désespérément dans l'attente.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et qu'il tomba dans un regard animal.

Il grogna si fort que chaque molécules de mon corps le ressentis, me faisant fondre dans ses bras, complètement à sa merci.

J'étais toujours conscient.

Mais je sentais que je n'avais pas le contrôle.

Enfin pas totalement.

…un contrôle partagé je dirais.

Je devais faire avec...quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un d'autre que je sentais au plus profond de moi.

Quelqu'un d'assez semblable.

Je compris que je devais…me laisser aller.

Laisser mes désire êtres les siens et vice versa.

Alors je me laissai aller.

Complètement.

Et je sus que c'étais pareil pour Katchan et Katsuki quand je le vis sourire en coin, charmeur et sadique, bien qu'un peu crisper, dans l'attente.

Alors je ne me retins plus et ce fut naturel que cela m'échappa.

Parce que j'en avais envie, depuis le début de cette soirée.

Je me mords la lèvre et fixe Katchan.

Mes mains s'enroulent autour de son cou et je rougis.

_J'veux sucer, dis-je d'une petite voix

Le sourire de Katchan s'efface.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il avale lentement sa salive.

_Plus…tard...là…faut que...je te prenne...dure…vraiment dure et …brutale…tu vois ?

Son regard se perd dans le vide et il se met à bouger lentement.

_Je dois...te prendre…complètement...de partout…

Je ferme les yeux et gémis, le sentant enfin bouger en moi.

 _Enfin._

_Sucerais après ?, chuchotai-je doucement

_Ouais, grogne t-il tout bas, tout ce que tu voudras.

_D'accord, murmurais-je

La seconde suivante, mon dos heurtait durement le mur.

* * *

Je sais ce que vous vous dites.

Qu'il faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit sur internet XD

Que je coupe toujours, avec bon gout, succès et tout ça (mdr)

Alors avec le lemon (le vrai de vrai) ce serait trop long alors je l'ai coupé.

Et c'est officiel, ce sera sans doute _le plus osé_ que je n'aurais jamais écris XD

Parce que Katchan est un loup et que bah…

Hum, merci et à la prochaine XD


End file.
